Lost and Alone
by ClumsyCapitolUnicorn
Summary: Regina is lost and has no one for her in this town. But maybe her happy ending lies with the very person who is willing to be there for her.
1. Archie?

**Hey, this is chapter one of my first fic for Regal Cricket, I hope you enjoy it.**

Regina had never been so scared in a long time. She'd experienced fear, but now everything was beyond terrifying. The recognizable face staring at her, with their cold eyes made her shiver. This person that had kidnapped her,and without warning, disappeared with her by magic. Within a few seconds before she could react, she had appeared here. On this huge ship. With the person she would hope to never see again. Her mother.

"WHY, WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?," yelled Regina, as all of the emotions from the past, mixed in with the present, got too much.

"You could of been a remarkable Queen. You could have ruled and got on with your life, instead of mourning over that stupid stable boy...what was his name? Daniel.," said Cora, sweetly.

Rage spread all around Regina. "NO, YOU DON'T GET TO SAY HIS NAME, YOU DARE TO SPEAK HIS...NAME," Regina screamed, tears betraying her.

"You have always had such weakness Regina, I was helping you become powerful, so powerful. But you then got rid of you're own mother. Such a terrible thing to do. Then of course, I was lucky enough to meet Young...well, not young anymore, Snow and her daughter Emma. Then I came here and of course, it was so simple what I had to do. No..not do anything to that child..he isn't in on this situation. I decided to do some digging, of course. I spotted you right away, talking to that man. You seemed pretty mad at him...if looks could kill, I could say," said Cora, grinning as Regina finally realized what she was on about.

"Y-you killed him. It was you-you KILLED HIM," Regina said, feeling herself beginning to lose all that she had learned to control. She felt her arm automatically raise, ready to push her mother with all the power in her magic that she had.

Her mother was too quick, and Regina suddenly felt herself being raised in the air, feeling the familiar sensation that had happened so many times.

"Why must you jump to silly conclusions dear? I never killed him, no. I simply killed another citizen in your petty town, went to the bugs place using a little spell to change me into you. Then he went unconscious under my spell and I changed the poor citizen into him, leaving them in the bugs place,ready to be found. Of course, that mutt nearly gave me away," said Cora, like it was the most casual thing to talk about.

Regina was shocked. He was alive, breathing, living. Archie was alive...and she had him. "Where is he?," Regina asked, with venom in her voice.

"Oh, under there," said Cora, pointing to the ships wooden flooring. "Oh, I am feeling nice today, so I won't mind if you were to join him," said Cora, happily. With that, a figure joined them. Hook. He was in on this too?

Cora lowered Regina and Hook grabbed her arms. The entrance to the bottom of the ship, opened. Hook prodded Regina to walk down the steps. "So nice to see you again milady," said the pirate standing at the back of her. Regina looked around to him while walking. "What the hell are you doing here?," said Regina, angrily.

"Now, now...none of your business," he said. "The hell it is, when you're working with her," spat Regina. Hook turned her around, then held his hook to her neck. "I suggest...you keep that pretty little mouth shut if I were you," he said, digging his Hook into her chin, drawing blood, grinning. "Milady. Have a nice reunion," and with that, he shoved her into the ground. He walked up the stairs, then shut the latch.

Regina gasped as she felt the pain at the back of her head from her fall. She touched it then pulled away as she felt the pain. She looked at her hand. It was covered in blood.

She felt a pair of hands pull her up gently. Regina looked up. "Archie?," she whispered. It felt like a dream. Before he could reply, she pulled him into a hug. wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I thought you were dead. Everyone thought I killed you. I can't believe your here, I am so sorry..oh no you're hurt, what did she do to you? Are you in-," Regina was cut off. "Regina! Shh, calm down. I am a little beaten, but I'll be fine.," whispered Archie.

He really did look beaten down. He had a wound on his head, all types of bruises on his face. His hands showed signs of being tide up really hard with the proof of the bleeding red marks around his wrists.

Regina lost it. She felt the tears come at once. She made this happen to him. Her mother wanted revenge on her, and she had used him as part of it.

"Regina..hey please, don't..it's not you're fault ok. Don't think that," said Archie in a quiet raspy voice. He could read her like a book.

He grabbed hold of her hands and held them, hoping to calm her down. Instead she leaned onto him, hugging him again.


	2. Confessions and Tears

**Here's chapter two of my first Regal Cricket fic. Dedicated to you guys, because we see something possible in this ship. I am posting 2 more chapters tomorrow, this is seriously addictive and I know if you are hopefully enjoying this fic, you'll be happy to have quick chapter posts.-Uni**

They had been re-united for at least thirty minutes now. About twenty of them was spent with Regina crying into Archie's shoulder, while Archie just held her as it seemed like the only thing that would help. He couldn't ask her to let go of him, she was letting out everything, and this seemed like her way. Or she wasn't really aware that she was crying into the towns therapist that they all believed she had killed. In between her crying, she told Archie how they found 'him dead' on his office floor and that the blame was immediately placed on her. Then how after seeing Pongo's memories (which led to Archie remembering Pongo's reaction when 'Regina' walked through the door the day he was kidnapped) they had been right. Her cries got louder when she mentioned watching Emma tell Henry that his mother had killed him.

Archie felt bad for her. She really had been through a lot. He had never seen her breakdown like this before. It was to the point of hysterical. She had been broken. Broken into pieces and pieces. So he let her cry into his shoulder.

After twenty minutes,she slowly lifted her head off his shoulder, and looked at him. Her eyes were red from all the tears. The tear stain trails could be seen easily. Archie reached into his pocket and pulled out a packet of tissues.

"Here," he said kindly,with a small smile on his face. She took the packet out of his hand and took a tissue out. After she had done wiping her eyes, she looked at his shoulder. The evidence of her good cry had been shown on Archie's shirt.

"Oh, Archie I am sorry about your shirt, you should of told me to just get off instead of waiting.," "You needed to let it out, I feel that you haven't had the best week and crying helps.," he said. "Well, my weeks not been bad as your week. What did she do to you?," Regina asked.

Archie knew who 'she' was. Regina's mother. Oh she was a nasty piece of work, it was clear to Archie on Regina's life when he became acquainted with her mother in the most brutal fashion. She had tortured him in so many ways. Burned, his binds on his wrists had been pulled til his hands turned purple, and Hook had beaten him occasionally, hoping he'd give in, or for his amusement.

"She tortured me, tried to make me tell her everything.," said Archie. " Did you tell her anything?," asked Regina. "No, I just...tried to focus on not speaking at all.," he said.

He saw new tears in Regina's eyes, she still had lots of pain to let go of. "I'm fine, really Regina, I'm ok. Please don't wind yourself up about something that you haven't caused.," he said, trying to look her in the eye, but she had put her head in her hands.

She shook her head as he tried to tell her how she had no part in his kidnap. Didn't he realize Cora was her mother. The mother who she had sent to Wonderland, the first time she had used magic.

"Yes, I am, no, don't even try to tell me I am not the cause of it, cause I am.," Regina said, her words barely getting out. " You're here because she saw you talking to me, she knew the perfect way to frame me Archie, she knew it and she used you as part of it".

"Regina, look at me," said Archie. Regina shook her head in her hands. "Look at me, please," he begged. Regina slowly lifted her head.

"Whatever reason Cora wanted to do this, which to her is you, you're not to blame. You wanted to get rid of her cause of the abuse you suffered. I would know, because I made a deal that went wrong, just to get rid of my parents.," Archie said.

Regina looked at Archie, taking in the confession. He suffered from the hands of his parents too? Who'd have known this kind man would have had to deal with such a thing as horrid parents.

"W-what did they do to you?," Regina asked, a little cautiously. "They made me steal from people while they distracted them with a puppet show. I would go around in the crowd, taking what I could. I didn't want that life, but they just ignored me and left me to do it anyway. Whenever I told them of what I really wanted to do, they shrugged it off and laughed. That's how they were. I got desperate and decided to ask for Rumplestiltskins help. He offered me a potion, told me once it did it's work, he'd collect them. My parents and I went around, taking money from people as subtle as possible, we made up this tale about a disease going round, this one couple payed us. We gave them the tonic that would save them. After I tried throwing the potion onto my parents, it didn't work. My parents tricked me. The deals consequence meant a little boy who's parents had turned into puppets.," he said.

Regina was about to tell him how sorry she was, when a huge banging sound made them jump, turning their heads above them. They heard shouting, and in the middle of the shouting, there was a bang. They heard a woman yelling to stop.

"That sounds like Rumplestiltskin.," Regina said. The banging and yelling stopped. "Yes it must be, we must get his attention, he can free us...I hope.," said Regina.

They both shouted, banging on the top of the ceiling, hoping it will get his attention. The latch opened.

"This looks cosy," said Rumplestiltskin with a hint of sarcasm and anger in his voice. He looked at Archie, but didn't react shocked. "I knew it was too good to be true, the cricket lives. Now, do we have to wait for you, or are you both going to get up off the ground and surprise Storybrooke with the news that you live another day?," asked Rumplestiltskin.

A figure walked to the side of him. _Oh, it's his betrothed. I wonder what happened to Hook? , _Regina thought. Judging by the state of his cane and the face his love was pulling, it had been something that hadn't required magic or a deal.

Regina tried to get up, as did Archie, who successfully managed. They hadn't broken his bones, she was glad for that. The moment Regina got up, she felt dizzy and fell, Archie managed to hold onto her. Oh, yes, she almost forgot. That pirate had hit her pretty hard and she had lost probably a lot of blood. Archie looked at the back of her head and noticed.

"We need to get her back and healed quick," said Archie to Rumplestiltskin. "Well don't stay here on my account, what..you want me to carry her? I believe you should do that, you have all hands and feet I believe.," he said in that bored tone he used when he wasn't in a mood. "Rumple, please.," said a quiet voice that was filled with fear. Belle was holding onto his arm, looking at him. Rumplstiltskins face immediately went soft at the sight of his beloveds face. He took a phone out of his pocket and was dialing. "Who are you calling?," asked Archie.

"Emma. I am letting her know that you are alive and to let everyone know. Also that we have a psychopathic mother on the loose.,"Rumplestiltskin replied. He followed with Belle out the door.

Archie looked at Regina, her eyes were going back. She was losing consciousness. He'd have to carry her, there was no arguments there.

He picked her up into his arms, and her eyes closed as she lost her consciousness. She wasn't heavy, quite light, so he'd be ok holding her on the way back. He felt the blood on his hand coming from the back of her head. With that, he walked out, following Rumplestiltskin and Belle, on his way back to Storybrooke, with Regina in his arms.


	3. She needs a friend

**Hey guys, here is chapter 3. I hope you're liking it so far. I intend to upload chapter 4 later. What can I say? I enjoy writing these two. Enjoy.**

Regina hated it in here. The smell made her sick and she didn't like how silent it was. But how was she going to move, when she was sat in this hospital? It must of been an hour since she had woken up. She felt her head pounding, her body was aching, and she felt cold. That was when she looked down and found out she was wearing a hospital gown. Who the hell undressed me? She hoped it wasn't Dr Whale-also known as the town gadabout. Also known as Victor. But then her brain got into gear that it was probably one of the nurses.

She had tried to gather her thoughts on what had happened, but her head hurt so bad, then she tried to think about how Archie was feeling, with everyone pandering him about his shocking revival. Archie. Where was he? Why wasn't he here, getting checked out? She starting panicking now. What if she only got away and Cora got him again? What if everyone still thought she was the reason he was dead? Who knew what she could be doing to him. She could of killed him, she might have found him useful and ripped out his heart.

She was beginning to hyperventilate. She couldn't breathe and everything felt blurry. The monitor at her side was beeping faster, showing how fast her heart was going. She had to get out of here and find out, or she would go mad. Screw her head,she could deal with that later. She was about to pull her I.V out of her arm, when she heard the door open.

She paused, her hand still holding the tiny tube that was in her arm. The figure at the doorway looked at her, catching her red-handed on escaping.

"Archie! You're safe, are you ok? Does everyone know your alive? What happened after I blacked ou-?," Regina asked, not taking breath.

"Easy Regina, breathe. I am fine. My injuries have been dealt with and yes everyone knows I am alive, kind of shocked, but they know. You blacked out because of you're blood loss and I had to carry you to back to Storybrooke, to the hospital.," Archie said calmly.

He took a seat next to Regina's bedside, hoping his presence will relax her. He then noticed her hand on her I.V. Carefully, he took her hand off of it and gave her a questioning look.

"I-I thought Cora might of found you and took you away again. I thought you'd be in the hospital, what with what she did to you. I needed to know, I didn't want to be in here. People could of came in and killed me. Plus I can't let her win. I-I don't think I could lose anyone else. I can't lose my only friend to her. Not her, she can't take everyone away from me.," Regina said quietly, shaking.

Archie smiled a little. She must trust him enough to consider him her friend. It made him sad that she had never had even one friend, not even when she was younger? He put his hand on her hand in reassurance, hoping she will listen to him and believe him.

"I am ok Regina. Plus, right now, Cora and Hook have gone into hiding, please don't worry, right now we are ok and you're not to worry about people blaming you for my death. Emma's going to look into who got killed instead of me, and try and track down Cora when the time is needed for that. Just get you're rest, and please don't worry, you're allowed to go home in the morning from what the nurses told me. If you need me, I'll walk with you to you're house.," Archie said quietly.

Before either could speak, the door opened. Dr Whale came in and shut the door.

"Ugh…Archie, I don't allow this, but as no one else is in the hospital I am willing to let it slide. Emma told me to bring him to you, seeing as you're alive and all.," he said.

He opened the door and near tripped as Pongo ran in, all the way to Archie, who was nearly knocked off his chair as Pongo was licking him and barking happily. Dr Whale just walked out.

Regina watched as Archie and Pongo were re-united. Archie was laughing and stroking Pongo, who's tail was wagging very fast.

After a few minutes, Archie managed to calm Pongo down and stroked his head. Pongo got up from his spot, and walked up towards Regina's bed. He jumped up and placed his paws on the side. Regina looked at the Dalmatian that was looking at her. He pushed his nose to her hand. Regina awkwardly patted him on his head, not used to the attention she was getting from the happy Dalmatian.

When she was little, she wanted a dog to play with. Her mother hated them and had asked her why she needed a dog, because they only ran around. Regina had wanted one because they seemed like loyal companions. Plus she'd love how they seemed like good listeners. They didn't judge you or tell you how to run you're life.

Pongo got down and went back to Archie. The dog lay down on the floor, putting his paws under his head. He kept looking at Regina,his tail wagging still.

Archie looked at Regina's pale face. She was deep in thought. He learned something while he had been tied up with only Cora for company. Regina had to deal with her when she was young. He wondered if she had ever used magic on her daughter he felt the sadness in him as he got to how Regina had watched her true love being killed by her mother. He remembered how she told him about her father never speaking up for her, never stepping up for his daughters defense. Regina had no one in the world and she had never been shown any affection. It hurt him to know that she had been through that.

He was going to help her. He needed to be there for her whenever she felt hurt or if she needed someone to talk to. A friend. Something she'd never even had. He needed to be her friend. He could talk to her, not to analyse anything, to get her to earn his trust fully. He wanted her to know that she had his trust. He has learned that he can't go around telling people things that she felt private. He wouldn't do that again. Regina needed to know she could have someone to trust, and he would be that person.

Regina came back from her train of thought and looked at the now sleeping dog under Archie's chair. Archie gave the dog a little shake, waking him up. He then got up from his chair. Looking towards Regina.

"Regina, I will be here tomorrow to take you home ok? Don't worry so much, and try to eat the hospital food no matter how gross," Archie said, the last bit as joke to maybe make her smile a little.

She didn't. Her face looked panicked and she looked ready to jump out of her bed. He went over to her and gave one of her hands a little squeeze.

"You'll be ok Regina. I 'll be here tomorrow and promise to wake you up when you're here ok? If you sleep, it will come faster that way. Please don't get worked up. Goodbye Regina," Archie said. He then walked up to the door, looking back at her a little, giving her a reassuring smile before walking out.

Regina looked at the door for another minute, hoping the time would quicken just by doing so. When it failed, she laid down on her hospital bed, closing her eyes to try and sleep.


	4. I don't want to be alone

**Guys, here's chapter 4! Please tell me you're thoughts about it afterwards, thanks.**

Regina was looking at the door when she had woken up. He had told her he would wake her up. He wasn't here though. Did she wake up too early for him? She hoped he hadn't got caught up in anything bad. Regina felt weak, vulnerable. She hated it. She never is suppose to be like that. She's suppose to be strong, not weak. Weakness wasn't good.

The door opened. He came. He was here. Relief was what Regina felt as Archie came through the door, Pongo pulling him along. The dog went straight to where Regina sat, and jumped up, leaning his paws on her knee's. She hissed a bit as he leaned on her bruises.

Archie noticed this. "Hey Pongo easy, come on," "No, let him, they're only bruises, he's not doing any harm.," Regina said, stroking Pongo behind his ears. He was such a lovely dog. He didn't care that he was showing his affection to an evil queen, he just loved it. He was just like his owner, willing to approach someone and be kind.

"So ugh, would you like to go? We could get some food from granny's," said Archie. "Yeah sure. I guess it's good I don't have my car with me, cause air is what I need right now," Regina said, smiling a little bit.

Regina began to stand up, wincing as the bruises started playing up, the moment she stood, not to mention how dizzy she felt. Archie immediately went near her, holding out his arms a little in case she fell. "I'm fine, just not been stood up since yesterday that's all," Regina said. She was lying. She felt sick and everything hurt.

She took a step or two, just so Archie wouldn't consider leaving her here. She couldn't cope if he did. As she took those two steps, she felt herself lose her balance. Her instinct immediately made her grab Archie's arm as she nearly sank to the floor. He wrapped his other arm around the top of her back, keeping her up and safe from falling and adding more injury to what she already had.

"How about you keep a hold of me until you feel up to walking.," Archie said, not liking how pale Regina was. "Fine by me, I just need to get out of here.," Regina said quietly. "Regina, do you have a coat? It's not warm out there and I don't think you want to get ill either. How about you take my jacket, It's not probably something you'd pick out, but It will keep you warm.," said Archie. He took off his jacket, handing it to Regina, who was about to refuse until he gave her a 'just take it' look. She put on the dark green coat and felt a lot better as the warmth sank in. It wasn't exactly warm in the hospital, so she was glad to feel a lot more better now she was in Archie's coat. It was different than the black colours she wore a lot, but it wasn't bad, just different. It certainly had it's own fragrance too. It smelled a little bit sweet and had she smelled a possible cologne scent to it as well?

He guided her out of her room, out of the hospital entrance, and outside. It was strange how it could be cold, yet bright out, it was nice all the same. Archie was careful to walk slow, and Pongo noticed too, as he wasn't walking fast either. They finally made it near Granny's outside.

Archie felt Regina stop as they were about to enter. He looked at her face, eyes were wide with fear, face was paler than before. She couldn't go in. She looked ready to collapse and he knew partly why. He looked in the small window, making out the figures in there. The charming family were in there. All of them. Henry was talking to Charming, while Snow White was talking to her daughter, both were smiling. She couldn't do it. He isn't sure if it's cause she's scared she'd be rejected again, even if she was innocent, or she just couldn't cope with all the looks she'd get. Maybe the citizens would find her suspicious.

"We don't have to go in you know? I can always make you some tea.," he said slowly. Regina nodded her head. She looked frozen on the spot.

They slowly walked down, away from Granny's. They made it to Archie's within five minutes, that was the best thing about living in a small town, you didn't really need to drive around so much.

Archie unlocked and opened the door, guiding Regina in, releasing Pongo from his lead. Pongo ran in, while Regina stood there awkwardly. "Just sit here if you want, it will help.," Archie said,gesturing to the sofa. Regina sat down, still wearing Archie's coat. "I'll go make some tea, I won't be long," Archie said, walking to his kitchen, leaving Regina sat on the sofa.

They'd been laughing. They were smiling. All of them. Henry was happy with them. He didn't seem to miss her and probably didn't forgive her either. Emma had told him about Archie, but she also told him how she broke her to use magic. And she broke it. So he wouldn't forgive her for that now. She'd lost him. Her son. She had no one was without anyone in her life. She'd lost everything.

Archie came back in the room, two hot mugs of tea in his hands. He put them down on the drinking mats and took a seat next to Regina. "Hey, here's some tea, it will help.," he said.

He picked up her mug to give it to her, but she didn't take it. "Regina?," Archie asked. Suddenly, Regina started crying, her eyes were full of tears, coming down her face all of a sudden. Archie put the mugs down. "I-I can't d-deal with this anymore, it h-hurts so much," Regina cried.

Archie didn't need to ask, he knew what she meant. Her cries were more louder and filled with pain. _She needs a friend, _he thought. So with that, he wrapped his arms around her. She wrapped her arms round his neck, like she did when she found out he was still alive. Except this time, her pain was stronger than it had been on the ship. He rubbed her back in slow circle motions, hoping to do what he could. It hurt him. Her pain was hurting him so much. _How can someone go through so much like this? _he thought.

Pongo looked on at them, whining. He walked over to them. Looking at a distraught Regina.

Archie waited with her. Waited until the tea was cold. Waited until she was ready. It took a while, but his friend was in pain, and he couldn't bare to see her go through with it. So he stayed. He had kept her in his embrace. She had her hands holding onto his shirt desperately. Her head also leaning on his chest. She was down to sniffling now.

"I'm alone Archie. I have no one. I'm too scared to be alone. I don't want to be alone.," Regina sobbed,still leaning against him. "You're not alone Regina, you've got me, I won't let that happen to you, I promise.," Archie whispered, stroking her head. "I won't let it happen".

**Guys,that was chapter 4. Gosh, how angsty was that? I am trying not to cry at this image in my head. I hope it doesn't seem too cheesy. Anyway, I could get chapter 5 up tomorrow,well today as it's already 1.44 am. But anyways, I hope you like. **


	5. Happy Today

Archie looked at the sleeping woman on his sofa, with Pongo sat by her side. After her other breakdown, she'd managed to fall asleep against Archie as he rubbed her back. He noticed this when her fingers were loosened off his shirt. He carefully laid her down and put a blanket round her. That had been two hours ago. He wondered if he should wake her, she did need food after all. He was afraid to though. Wouldn't it be better if she just had a few hours where she wasn't crying?

So he just sat on the single sofa, looking at her sleeping form. Pongo was doing the same. He had to be there for her more. He has promised her that. If he leaves her alone, she might do something she'll regret. He can't leave her to fall into that pattern.

Luckily for Archie, his train of thought on whether or not to wake her, was cut short. "Archie?," he heard her soft voice whisper.

He stood up immediately and walked over to the sofa she was on, sitting down beside her. "I'm here, it's ok," he said to her, putting his hand on hers, as if to prove it. "Why didn't you just wake me? I don't want to bother you like this. I need to stop being so weak," Regina said.

Archie put his hands on both of her arms lightly, so he doesn't catch her bruises. "No, no…you are not weak Regina. It's ok to show how you feel, it isn't something to shun. It takes courage to show how you feel, because you're opening up to people more. Letting them get to know you. You have opened up to me today, more than you can know. That's a brave step, something that will help. It is not that easy now, but I promise to help Regina, not as a therapist would, but because I am your friend," Archie said, meaning it all.

Regina looked at him. No one had ever said anything like this to her before. No one had told her she was brave. Not in a long, long time. She smiled a little at the fact he said he was her friend. No one would dare be friends with her. No one wanted to. She had been cut off from the world by her mother to interact with anyone. And no one would like to be friends with the evil queen. Except this man. Why?

"Archie, I might go home now, get out your hair.," Regina said. "I might try going to Granny's again tomorrow," She said.

"Are you sure you are ok with that?," Archie asked her. Regina didn't reply for a few seconds. "Will you be there?," Regina asked him, hope in her voice. "Sure, if you feel that way is comfortable, I will. What time?," Archie asked.

"Nine o,clock," she said. She slowly got up off the sofa. She did feel a little better, not as dizzy and her bruising only hurt a little.

"Are you sure you'll be ok walking home?," Archie asked. "Yeah, the bruising isn't so bad, and I don't feel dizzy. Hey, here's your coat," Regina said, unbuttoning Archie's green coat. "No, it's still cold, you can keep it for now and give it to me in the morning," Archie said.

Regina buttoned his coat up to her neck and walked to the front door. They stared at each other for a bit, not knowing what to say. "Thank you Archie," Regina said, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him again. Archie didn't expect this and he found himself awkwardly patting her back. It was one thing hugging him when she was sad and needed comfort. But it was a different story of her hugging him to thank him. As Regina pulled away, she realized how unexpected and awkward that had been, and she just looked away from Archie, opening his door. "B-bye Archie, um, see you tomorrow." And with that, she walked out of Archie's house, into the cold night.

Regina looked at the door to Granny's hoping she could do this. Archie was here, the evidence was shown clearly, because Pongo was outside, his lead tied up on one of the wooden table legs. She walked up to the dog. "Hey Pongo.," she said, stroking his head as he wagged his tail happily. Her gaze was drawn to the front door again.

_Just walk in. He'll be there for you, just breathe and walk in_, she told herself. She made slow steps to the door, opening it slowly. As she walked in, she saw no sign of the Charming's or Henry. She felt herself exhale as all the stress that had built up inside her, left. She'd be fine for now. She walked up to the counter, seeing Ruby, who was looking at her in a not too friendly way at all. "I'll have a black coffee please," said Regina, not expecting an answer. She gave her money to her, and went to the table that was occupied by Archie. She sat on the chair across him. He greeted her with a smile, to which she couldn't help giving in return.

They didn't talk about her breakdown yesterday. Neither did they speak about the Charming family. They just talked. "Thank you for lending me your coat. Oh..damn, Archie sorry, that's what I was forgetting," Regina said, feeling stupid. "No don't be. Tell you what, how about you just bring it down later. I'll make you that tea again.," he said, smiling kindly. Apart from Ruby's dagger eyes as she gave Regina her coffee, Regina was feeling a little better in Archie's presence.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she'd spat in it," Regina said. "Try not to worry about other people Regina, you don't need to dwell on their opinions," Archie said. There he went again, being kind to her. He held onto her hand a little. She wasn't too happy getting stared at, he could tell. After their drinks, they walked out of Granny's meeting a very happy Pongo. Archie had walked Regina home, he even got a few laughs out of her, as Pongo had managed to tangle them in his lead.

"I'll see you later Regina," Archie said, smiling at her. Regina watched him walk out of her gates with Pongo. For now, she was ok. If she wasn't, she'd know where he was. She hoped later would hurry up, because today had been ok talking to Archie . It was great to have someone that cared about her well being.

**And that's your chapter 5 people. Brownie points if you get the 101 Dalamations reference. I wonder what Archie and Regina will talk about at his. Let's hope there's no more tears for a bit. It feels odd writing vulnerable Regina, but I love how it looks in my head. Chapter 6 will be waiting for you tomorrow. You wouldn't believe how this ship has affected me within five days.**


	6. Show me your dance moves

**Welp, I have for you,chapter 6. I am so happy with the feedback about this, plus I apologize about some errors as I type way too fast. But I hope you love this. Thanks.**

Regina added the finishing touches to her eyeliner on her top lid. The moment she passed a mirror, she realized how worn out she looked. Her skin was the unhealthy, sickly colour, not the fresh pale colour with a bit of colour in her cheeks. It was then that she felt ashamed of herself. She was such a perfectionist when it came to how she dressed. She never dressed down for anybody, yet Archie had seen her in a freaking hospital gown and also without make-up. _I must of looked a right sight_, she thought. But now she felt a lot better, wearing one of her black dresses, with one of her favourite blazers over it. Everything felt a lot more normal. Well,looked normal to say the least.

She took one more look into the mirror, inspecting herself. Everything seemed perfect. She picked up Archie's coat off her pristine sofa,folding it up neatly in her hands and grabbed her bag off the table. She opened her front door and made her way to Archie's, feeling her day suddenly a lot more better again.

Archie set the two mugs of tea down onto the coffee table. _She'll be here soon_, he thought. Right on cue, there was a knock at his door. Pongo ran to it, tail wagging at their guest. Archie opened his door and came face to face with a more brighter Regina.

She was wearing her usual attire, black dress, black blazer, with her black heels and red lipstick. This look was a lot different from what he had seen the other day. She did look brighter, more put together. The Regina he had seen the other day, had been open. From her emotions, to how natural she looked, he could easily separate these differences in Regina.

He waved his hand into his house, to invite her in, giving her a smile as she walked in. Pongo walked up to her happily. She petted him on the head and he gave a small happy bark.

She sat herself down on his sofa, picking up one of the mugs. He joined her and sat down too. "So, um, how are you today Regina," he asked, hoping he wasn't being to straight forward. "Oh, I feel so much better. Thank you for being there at Granny's, I don't think I would have took one step in there if you weren't in there.," she said.

"Oh, I um, got your coat too.," she said, handing over his coat to him. "Thanks.," he said. There was a few seconds of awkward silence, as they didn't know what to talk about next, until Regina spotted something that peeked her interest.

"Is that a Dirty Dancing video I spot?," she asked, spotting the case as clear as day at the side of the T.V.

"N-no.," Archie stuttered, feeling himself go red. Regina stood up and walked over to the T.V., picking up the video case. She turned around to face him. "Yes, it is. I didn't know you were the type of guy that had a thing for dance movies.," Regina said, in a mischievous tone. She grinned widely like a child at Archie.

"I-I, fine, you got me, you have found my dreaded secret. I am interested in dancing ok.," said Archie, feeling more embarrassed, yet a bit amused at the grin on Regina's face. "Ok, now I have to watch this with you. I bet you can quote every line.," Regina said, grin getting wider than a Cheshire Cat.

Because she had a wide grin and a sparkle in her eyes, he couldn't say no. She looked happier than he had ever seen her. Even if it meant she knew his little knack for dance films.

He turned to see her grinning face, after he sat back on the sofa. The video had loaded. The opening started, playing music, while people were dancing.

At some point during the film, after Regina's many teasing remarks about how Archie envisioned himself dancing with Baby, he got his own back.

"Oh, I don't suppose Miss Mills has a thing for Johnny now do we?," he said in a teasing tone. "Mr Hopper, what on earth would make you think that?," Regina asked, trying to look innocent.

"Oh, oh don't even try that face with me, I can tell you're oogling him Miss Mills, you're even blushing.," he said. His response was one that he certainly expected. Regina just giggled and poked her tongue out at him, then gave his shoulder a little shove. "Please Archie, I never knew you used defensive walls to cover your jealousy that you'll never have good dance moves as Johnny.," she said, giggling a little.

"Oh Mrs Mills, that hurt, how would you know who has better moves?," Archie said, pretending to look hurt. "Fine. After this movie finishes, you must prove it.," Regina said, smiling at the thought of a dancing Archie. "Fine.," Archie said, regretting it already.

After the movie, Regina practically forced Archie up, to show her his 'amazing' dance moves. Archie got up and looked at Regina. "What?," she asked, wondering if she had grown two heads.

"If I am to dance Regina, It will require a partner.," he said, looking at her with a grin.

Regina froze. "Uh no, no way. You are not getting me to dance Mr.," she said.

"Why? Afraid I will out move you?," he asked. Her daring nature gave in, and she stood up, trying to give him her best annoyed look, but he just laughed.

He grabbed onto her waist, while she just looked at him, not sure where she was suppose to put her hands. He took hold of both of her hands, and put them on his shoulders, then put his hands on her waist again. He suddenly moved, slowly at first, then picking the pace up a bit. It ended up with them dancing quickly, worried she'd trip, Regina moved her hands onto the side of Archie's neck. The moved and moved quickly, having too much fun. They hadn't looked out for the bone belonging to Pongo, that was in their way. Archie tripped, bringing Regina down with him.

"Are you ok?," Archie asked her. Regina started giggling. Archie couldn't help but laugh. They weren't aware of why they were laughing, just that something was funny and they couldn't stop.

After two minutes of laughing, they finally stopped and found themselves looking at each other. To busy from laughing, Regina hadn't realized that she had been leaning on Archie's chest, because she couldn't hold herself up from laughing too much. They smiled at each other, their noses practically touching. Regina looked into the Archie's eyes, finding herself unable to stop staring.

They jumped as a loud bark interrupted them. Aware of everything around them, Regina got up of Archie,standing up and smoothing her dressed down. Archie picked up the bone that had made them trip, throwing it over to Pongo, who chased after it.

"It's been a good day.," Regina said, smiling, her cheeks a lot pinker. "So it has. Would you like to meet at Granny's tomorrow, same time? Another good day?," Archie asked.

He lead her to his doorway, opening it, while she put on her coat. He looked at her for a few seconds. "Good night Archie, I'll see you tomorrow.," Regina said, smiling.

"Yeah, good night Regina, see you tomorrow.," he said, smiling at her in return.

She walked out his door. With that, he shut it and made his way into the living room. Facing a guilty dalmatian.

**Oh goody, I did something right, right? Anyways, you know this anyway, but I don't own Dirty Dancing, just used this into my story as they had to watch something now didn't they? Hope you liked it. Chapter 7 tomorrow.**


	7. That's how she wants to play?

**Oh goody, I'm on my seventh chapter. Thank you to all that have read this, I love the energy it gives me to write.**

Regina opened the door to Granny's, nothing was going to get her today. She had gotten home last night, feeling so energetic, that she turned on her stereo, and danced til she couldn't feel her feet. She didn't know what it was, but she'd been in a good mood since. Everything was a lot brighter in her eyes.

She stepped into the diner, and of course, as she predicted, all eyes were on her. It wasn't because she was wearing a yellow dress that didn't look tacky, but unusual on her, but the fact she was simply the evil queen. The woman they suspected would turn them into creatures that were small enough to crush, after they're false accusations.

She saw Archie sat on his usual table. She walked over and sat opposite him, greeting him with a smile.

That was all they could do for few seconds. "Hi," Regina said, smiling still.

"Hi," Archie replied. "So…who wins the best dance moves…me or Johnny?, he asked.

Regina put her finger to her lips, tapping them, with a hard thinking expression (that wasn't even serious) on her face. "Hmmm, well….as you tripped..Johnny wins.", she said, grinning at Archie's offended facial expression.

"Hey! Pongo left the bone in the middle of the floor, If it hadn't been there, I am sure my dance moves would of been spectacular.,he said.

"Archie Hopper, you are placing the blame on your dog? Just when I thought you couldn't sink any lower., Regina said, fake shock on her face.

Archie lead over the table a bit. "Well Miss Mills, are you going to admit that my dance moves were amazing, or do I just have to figure it out myself?," Archie said, smiling again.

"Hmm, as you're a clever man, I am sure you will figure it out.," Regina said, smirking.

"I'll go get the drinks, shall I?," Regina asked. "Sure, make mine a hot cocoa.," he said, giving her his money.

Regina went up to the counter to order their drinks, met by the usual annoyed Ruby. Well, annoyed with her, everyone else was her best friend.

Archie watched Regina pay for the drinks. She certainly was in a good mood. Most people would dress according to their mood, and as far as he knew, she had never worn yellow here. It was a nice change from all the angry colours though. She looked lovely. Not that she never looked lovely, but it was nice to see her happier.

Regina popped the drinks down, then sat on her chair. Archie was in a daze.

"Archie…earth to Archie.," she said, waving her hand in front of the mans face. Still no response.

Then, she had a clever idea. It was almost hilarious thinking about it. She dabbed her finger onto the cream that was on top of Archie's hot chocolate, and placed it on his nose.

As if he had been electrocuted, Archie jumped a little in his seat, then spotted and felt the cream on his nose. Meanwhile Regina was giggling in her hand.

Archie looked at her laughing at him. _Oh, so that's how she wants to play now?_, he thought.

As quickly as possible, while Regina was giggling. He took a dab of cream out of his drink and added it onto her nose. It was Regina's turn to jump.

She just looked at the laughing man in front of her, clearly happy at his little revenge. Wiping the cream off her nose, she grinned as she wiped it on his cheek. Suddenly not wanting her to win, Archie did the same to her.

Realizing it was a draw, they grabbed the napkins in the middle of the table and wiped off the evidence of their childish behavior that had now been witnessed by Ruby. She didn't like what was happening, she knew what was going on…and it just wasn't good.

They walked out of Granny's, arms linked. Today had been perfect. Regina couldn't be happier to have found a friend in Archie. Who knew he had so much fun? He had told her how she had a different side shown to him, yet she had been shown his side. The fun side.

On their way to his, they spotted Mr Gold…or as for now, Rumplestiltskin, walking down the pathway alone. He looked miserable…

But they hadn't time to ponder on why the man wasn't looking in the highest of spirits, as they knew he hated being bothered, and they wanted this day to be drama-free.

It was nice to not be plotting for a change. Regina found she had spent more time laughing today, than she had in a very long time.

As they walked down, Regina had gotten something stuck in her left heel. Waiting for her to sort it out, Archie stood at her side.

As Regina was struggling to find the small,yet annoying object in her heel, she lost her balance. But, before she could feel the pain of hitting the ground, a strong pair of hands grabbed hold of her waist.

Regina looked around at her saviour. Archie had managed to stop her from falling flat on her face.

He lifted her, inspecting her for any injuries. "I'm fine. Thanks Archie.," she said. She suddenly felt Archie's finger touch her cheek. Regina froze at the touch. He touched the strand of hair that was in her face, pushing it behind her ear, making Regina shiver at his touch.

He looked at her and he could sense her gaze onto him. He looked at her face. Then her eyes. He had never realized it before. Her eyes, they were brown. He found himself moving forward, wanting to look deeper into her eyes.

Regina could feel herself beginning to lose her breath as she could only look into Archie's eye's as he leaned into her. She could see a few freckles now, he was that close.

She felt his lips connect to hers, the touch starting off sparks inside her. His lips were soft and gentle as they kissed her lips. She couldn't help but respond. She kissed him back, softly. Her heart rate was sky high. She felt Archie put his hand onto her cheek, stroking it with his thumb.

They pulled apart from each other, slowly. She could only stare into his eyes, as he could only do to her.

They both were catching their breath,only staring into each others gazes.

**Ohhhhhhh, I left it at a cliffy, oh how bad of me. That's not it though, but yes, they kissed. Who was waiting for that to happen huh? I was, the suspense was killing me. Hope you loved this chapter. **


	8. I just want to kiss you

Oh my gosh, I love you all so much. The feedback is lovely and I love you all so much for enjoying what I have written *huggles*.

The silence that was lingering in the air, was going on for too long. Regina and Archie were just staring at each other. Both of them weren't sure what to do next.

Regina wasn't really there, or anywhere. Her mind had just shut off. Archie's gaze was on Regina's lips. Those lips he had kissed a few moments ago. It had felt like nothing people compared in movies. It was more. It was a secret shared between two people. A secret that had been hiding, locked away for far too long.

When Regina finally came back to reality, she was aware that Archie was once again in her personal space. He had that deep thinking look on his face, like he was making a decision. It lasted just for a few seconds, when he was slowly, moving in again, Regina didn't feel ready, but was waiting. His lips were now inches away, almost touching hers again and-

"Mum!", a voice shouted, making the pair turn around as fast as they could, looking ever so guilty.

Regina looked at the voice. The voice she'd longed to here call out Mum.

"Henry?", she whispered, unsure on why he was coming to her, promise she had broken. "I-I just, well, I was hoping I could talk to you, about how things have been?", Henry said, looking awkward.

Regina looked at her son, wanting to hug him and tell him she just wants things to be right, but they're not. They need to sort this out step by step. She looked at Archie, then a second look at his lips, the kiss still on her mind. Archie nodded to her, as if to say, go, be with your son and sort things out.

Regina was scared. What if he was going to tell her that he had to stay away, or that he wants Emma to have legal rights to him? Emma walked a bit slower behind Henry, considering the outcome of this. She turn around and took one look at Archie. He had a familiar expression, it was one she was wearing now. The expression that she just wanted everything to be ok, that it won't end in tears.

Archie watched as Regina walked away with Henry. Oh how he hoped nothing went wrong. He didn't think she deserved anymore pain.

Regina looked at the clock in boredom. She needed to get out or she'd go insane. But she was nervous. Nervous she'd bump into Archie. If she did, she won't have anything to say, all she will think about is the kiss. It was such a good kiss, but it was probably just a spur of the moment thing. Regina wanted to slam her head against the wall. . , she thought.

She had been happy with how things were with Archie. He was there for her and protected her from herself. Now she was picturing herself kissing him again, and it had kept her up the majority of the night. Her talk with Henry had gone ok. Although there was no certainty that she'd be aloud to see him, he had apologized for not believing in her, and that Emma and the two idiots (also known as Prince Charming and Snow) were sorry. She would of liked to have heard it from their mouths, but she was just glad to hear that Henry believed her now.

She walked up to the door of Granny's, wondering if she should just go in and wear her mask that showed nothing she felt on her face. But she knew it would come off, if she saw him in there. Hopefully he wasn't. It felt weird to want to think that, but it was eating away at her.

Out of frustration, she just walked in, hoping to just order herself a chocolate muffin and coffee and be out there. Oh no, that was never going to happen.

He was sat in their area-his area. It was if he had a Regina detector, because the moment she looked his way, his face looked up, looking right at her.

Unfortunately, Regina had been walking and looking at Archie at the same time, that she didn't see Ruby walking straight near her with a huge tray with three drinks on it. Ruby collided with Regina, the drinks on the tray falling to the ground, splashing Regina and her, everywhere.

Regina tripped on her back on the floor, luckily not hitting her head, while Ruby was stood up, reacting to the drinks falling on her. "ARE YOU BLIND?," Ruby screeched at Regina. Regina was only grateful it wasn't a full moon, cause Ruby looked about ready to rip her head off. "I'll go get the mop, you can at least pick up those cups for me right? Or is that too difficult? You know what, just do it," Ruby said, her frustration showing in her face, as she walked off to get a mop.

As Regina started on picking up the cups (she was glad they weren't glass), a figure bent down, to help her with her mess.

She sensed him before she even looked up. Archie picked up the last cup and handed her the napkins he'd got off his table.

Regina took the napkins off of him, not looking at him, not even when their skin touched when Archie had passed the napkins at her. She did feel the blush though. It was tingling and burning on her face, betraying her. Not being able to resist, Regina looked up into his face. They were still bent down on the floor. Their faces close. Regina felt that odd sensation again, that longing. It was aching terribly. Archie moved back and raised himself up on his feet. He held his hand out to Regina. She took it, half pulling herself up, and letting him pull her up a bit. Unfortunately, the slippy floor caused Regina to slip as he was pulling her up. Before she fell down again, he caught her waist, bringing her closer to him again. Regina was tempted, so tempted, but before she could go any closer to Archie, Ruby interrupted them as she came back out into the diner, muttering under her breath. With one movement, she wiped up the floor, putting the mop to the side. She then put Regina's typical order down with a little to much force. Regina awkwardly got out her money and put it on the counter, grabbing her chocolate muffin and coffee to go. She turned round and walked out the doors, all the way round to the corner. Before she could go any further, she him calling out her name and running behind her, catching up to her.

"Regina wait!", Archie said, taking hold of her arm and pulling her round gently. "Why are you running off like this? Why can't we just talk? Regina look at me!", Archie said.

"Look, I walked out as I just made a fool of myself and I am tired ok?",Regina said, getting impatient and in desperate need of getting away from him.

"I know that is not at all true, just tell me, we can sort this.," Archie said, his eyes going soft.

"Tell you what Archie? T-tell you that, I stayed up all night, thinking what happened, that I am confused so much that I just want to hit my head against a wall? That now you're making it hard for me cause I just want to kiss you?," Regina said, confessing it all without taking a breath. When she realized what she said. She made her way round, but she felt his hand pulling her round softly again.

Archie placed his hand around her back, pulling her close again. He looked into her eyes, moving his face closer to hers, until she was now looking into his eyes.

His lips touched hers, remembering the feel of how soft they were last time. His hands brought her waist close, not wanting any spaces between them.

Regina felt herself give into the kiss, she felt his lips become more desperate, and within a few seconds, she felt him kissing her fiercely, as if to show how much his feelings had locked up inside of him. Regina's hands and made their way to his shoulders, then is neck, and as the kiss had gotten more fierce, his hair.

She loved the feels of his hair, so soft and a little curly. He now had his hands in her hair, then her neck, then her hair again, they explored each other through touch and through their lips, forgetting time. Just the two of them were lost within each others embrace and their kiss.

**Oh, I think we can all agree that this needs to happen on screen right? The kiss, not Henry interrupting them. It must go in the family to interrupt these precious moments. Oh, I bet you're all waiting for chapter 9 now. Oh I feel so bad if you want it now…well, not so bad. MWHAHAHA. I'll try post that .**


	9. Secret touches

**This is chapter 9, it's hard to even find a gif that expresses how I feel about your reactions to this story. I just love you all for the comments. *Hugs*.**

Their heads were leaning against each others. Their breathing was ragged. Regina looked into Archie's eyes while her head was still leaning against his. His nose was touching hers, his face held a soft expression. She knew it then. She cared for him a lot more than she thought. She knew it the moment she found him alive on Hooks ship. The feelings just weren't as vibrant as now. She remembered that time at his, when they were dancing, the way they were so close. She felt protected. Sure, he was no knight in armor. He probably didn't know how to fight with a sword. But he sure as hell saved her. He rescued her from this pit of sadness that had drowned her.

She was stroking his hair now, just running her fingers, drawing soft patterns in his hair, feeling it between her fingers. She'd thought she'd never learn about affection again. But here she was, in the arms of the man who anyone would least expect her with. She felt the glow spread round her. She must of been so blind these past few days. Archie gave her hope. Hope to redeem herself. Hope that someone wanted her, could care for her.

Archie looked at Regina. He'd seen sides to Regina. Her anger, her happiness when others weren't happy, then her sadness. But never, had he seen this side. The soft side, that was letting him hold her. It was baffling, completely baffling. Everything about this side was beautiful.

Archie smiled at her. It was different. His smiles when he talked to her about everything were smiles to be kind. This smile was more than kind. It held so many feelings. Regina couldn't help but smile back. He was making her feel this way. The feelings she thought she'd never feel after what happened to Daniel, but she was.

Archie touched the edge of her top lip, where she was smiling. "Your smile, you should wear it more often, it's beautiful," Archie whispered, tracing her lips.

"Thanks," Regina whispered back, unsure what to say.

The door flung open from Granny's and the two stepped apart, looking like they hadn't shared something so intimate.

"You forgot your change," Ruby said, glaring at Regina. "Thanks", Regina said quietly, taking her change out of the girls hand.

"What's wrong with your throat,the empty threats finally making your throat burn?," Ruby asked her, sarcastically.

Regina felt her cheeks burn. The reason was that Archie was a damn good kisser and she had not gotten her breath all back yet. But Ruby didn't need to know that was the reason her throat was croaky.

"How about you just go fetch your ball," Regina said, feeling slightly defensive to keep everything secret.

With a huff and another evil glare at Regina, Ruby turned around and walked back into Granny's.

Archie raised an eyebrow, but Regina saw the smirk on his face. Regina smirked back. "Don't pretend you found that dog joke amusing Archie,but just so you know, I was only saying it for show," Regina said.

"Hmm...," Archie said, trying and failing to not grin. "So, um, want to have coffee at mine, plus...we could, talk about...stuff," Archie said.

"I'd love to...and to talk about..stuff," Regina said. With that, they carried on with the walk they had abandoned, walking in the direction to Archie's.

Regina noticed how different their distance was. He was more closer to her, and she felt his hand brush with her knuckle a few times. Regina found the walk distracting. She was lucky she didn't hit a lamp post, as she kept stealing glances at Archie. On the third look, he caught her and grinned a little. She tried her very best to be innocent, which didn't matter, as he had caught her out.

She felt herself grin as he seemed to be brushing his hand even more. _What a tease_, she thought.

Finally, they made it to his front door. Regina watched him secretly while he unlocked the door. He opened it and gestured for her to go in first. She walked in, feeling his gaze at the back of her, as he followed in behind her.

Regina suddenly felt that his house was too small, and that Archie suddenly became the opposite side of a magnet. She felt like his presence was just pulling her in. _This is going to be some interesting stuff to sort out_, she thought, her gaze locking with his.

**Oh, what have I got planned for these two? Well guess what? *Mr Gold voice* Not telling :p. I plan to post tomorrow, cause I think waiting a few days won't do anything to help my on-going thing with these two. **


	10. Would you like to try with me?

**Chapter freaking ten! That's ten chapters. I think I might faint. My plot bunnies grew fast and had more plot bunnies. Anyways, here we go.**

Archie and Regina were sat down on the sofa. Neither were sure how to start the conversation to sort out their 'stuff'. The only sound to be heard in Archie's living room, was the cloak ticking. Regina was fiddling with her thumbs, concentrating on them. Archie on the other hand, was watching Regina. The silence was broken by Pongo's bark, which broke the awkwardness...a bit.

"Uh, should we..um watch a movie..might be best to do something I guess," Archie said, still unsure how to bring up such a subject.

"Yeah, ok...might be good to do that," Regina agreed,having a failed conversation plan in her head.

It was about an hour into the movie that they both couldn't take it no longer.

"What do we do Archie? I've been thinking and thinking and I am so unsure of what to say," Regina blurted out. Archie decided he had to be the one that was calm, even if he was a bag of nerves right now. The tension in the room was huge. The space felt to small and it didn't help this situation at all.

"Well...we kissed," he said. "Yeah,we kissed," Regina said. "I guess it's the transition of the kiss and trying to do something we always do, that makes things difficult," Archie said, trying to keep it all together.

"Dammit! Is it me or is it way to small in here?," Regina asked, feeling the tension between her and Archie rising and rising. "Yeah, feels small, sorry," Archie said, feeling edgy.

"Never mind, not your fault, it's just small," Regina said.

They were silent again for a few seconds. _Why does a kiss make everything awkward? Oh, it's because I feel something and I can't stay in one room without wanting to jump into his arms and kiss him_, Regina thought.

Regina's thinking was cut short as she felt movement on the sofa. Archie had budged up even closer to her. "Regina, I feel like we need to be honest with each I'll start. This is driving me crazy. You, your sitting here, and I just want to hold you and kiss you, yet we need to talk and even now I can't concentrate," Archie said, not stopping to breathe.

Regina placed her hands on his. "Would it just be easier if everything you just said is how I feel right now?," Regina said, looking at their entwined hands.

"I-I find myself safe with you Archie, you protect me from myself. I have not felt like this in a long time, and I am scared. Because I don't want to feel, then find it all taken away from me,"she said, a tear coming down her face. Archie wiped her tear with his thumb and got her into a hug, stroking her hair. "Oh Regina, I don't want you to hurt. But just so you know, I won't be taken away, I am _always_ going to be here for you. "I feel something so strong for you Regina, y-your the first woman I have ever felt something for...and it feels great. I feel it. I want to be around you, and after the incident with Hook and Cora, I was up all night, thinking about you. Hoping you were ok. I just hope you know, if this...this what we have is to move into something, I couldn't be happier for it to be with you.

Regina's eyes were blurry with the tears. Archie had confessed his feelings like this to her. He had such a way with words. He made her feel loved. It was something foreign to her. And here he was, confessing all to her. She wrapped her arms around him, and felt him wrap his arms around her waist.

She nuzzled in between his shoulder and neck, holding him. She felt him stroke her head, playing with her hair a bit. Archie pulled away, looking at her. "Regina, I want to give this a try...would you like to try with me?," he said. Regina looked at his hopeful face. She nodded. "Yes, I want to try this more than anything," She said.

Regina and Archie were watching Dirty Dancing again, but everything was different. Archie was laying on the sofa, with Regina sat on his knee's, her arms wrapped around him, while she was holding his waist. They were wrapped in a blanket. It was a sight that no one, but the Dalmatian that would witness this. No one would know yet. They agreed to keep it private, it felt great to have their own secret, with no one that could get involved. They'd both agreed that they could be secretive as possible. It would work. When the time came to tell everyone, they knew they'd deal with it.

Archie was stroking Regina's hair while she watched the movie. He noticed that she'd fallen asleep as he got towards the end of the movie. _She's beautiful_,he thought, looking at the peaceful expression on Regina's face.

Soon after, Archie joined Regina in her slumber, his chin lay on the top of her head, his arms around her.

The only one awake in the house, was Pongo, looking at the sleeping couple.

**Oh, the fluff! I felt all the feels just writing this. So, it's finally cannon in my fic ;). Anyway, you'll get your chapter eleven soon, as I post daily. Thank you and I hope you enjoy. Reviews would be nice if you want to post. They keep me writing. I'm sorry this one is a little short, but hey there is more to come.**


	11. My Girlfriend, My Boyfriend

**Ok, I am sorry I left a day, but sometimes I actually do get tired. I know right? Anyway, read and review if you want :).**

Regina opened here eyes, and was immediately greeted with bright sunlight. She squinted for a few seconds, before her eyes became adjusted to the sunlight.

She saw Pongo walk up to her and she smiled lazily, reaching out to stroke the top of his soft head. She looked at the alarm on the coffee table, then it hit her. The time had read six-thirty am. She had woken up to a new day, in Archie's house. She was also sleeping next to the said person. _I must of been in some slumber_, she thought.

It freaked her out a bit, more than it should of. Yes, they didn't do _anything_ , but she'd never been so intimate with anyone before. It felt new and scary to her. But it had been a nice sleep. He had been sleeping by her side, his arms around her and hers around him. She had felt content and safe. "She turned her head, to look at the sleeping man next to her. He was snoring softly and quietly. She couldn't help but smile at the way he looked asleep. He had left his glasses on too.

She felt a bit creepy as she watched him sleep for a few more seconds, making herself giggle a bit, not sure why she found it funny.

Her giggling at made Archie's eyelids flutter, and she was met with blue eyes, staring at her with curiosity. "What are you laughing at?," he said, voice filled with amusement. "Nothing, I don't know. I just felt a bit creepy watching you sleep," Regina said, grinning. "Hmm, I wouldn't understand whats entertaining about watching me sleep, but we can let that slide," Archie said, jokingly.

Archie caught a glimpse of the alarm on his coffee table, that now read five minutes past six. "Wow, that must of been some sleep, you stayed here all night.," Archie said, not at all worried by it at all.

Regina just smiled softly at him, as she realized his arms were still around her. She couldn't help herself. She stroked Archie's arm looked at his arm, then at her, smiling as he noticed they were still embracing each placed his hand on the back of her neck, drawing random patterns with his finger. They were laying like that for a bit, just staring at each other.

They finally agreed that they should eat something, and that Regina should get back to her place before anyone realizes where she was, and get the wrong watched Archie, as he made her and his self, some toast and scrambled eggs. She told him she could do it and save him the hassle,but he told her she didn't need to and that he was fine.

So she took to sitting at his table,watching him going from one end of the kitchen, to the other. He nearly burnt the scrambled eggs, as he got distracted by looking at Regina for too long. "You're my kitchen hazard you know?," he said, grinning at her innocent expression. "Me? A kitchen hazard? I do believe you were the one that was putting yourself in the danger of burning yourself, I am completely innocent," Regina said. "It's not my fault that you look absolutely adorable with your hair-do that the pillow did for you," he said.

In all truth, she was adorable. Her hair was all stuck up at different angles and even fluffier. Her make-up had wiped off during the night, it hadn't smudge either, leaving her so naturally fresh-faced. He'd caught himself thinking about running his hands through her pillow-styled hair and he forgot that he was suppose to be keeping an eye on the eggs. Regina just poked her tongue out at him, as if that would prove a point.

During their breakfast, they found themselves nudging each others feet under the table, which ended up with Regina putting them on Archie's lap.

The time came for Regina to go home, and they were just stood at Archie's was leaning against the door, looking at Regina softly. "How about I pick you up at you'res around seven-thirty? We can go Granny's," he said, while stroking her cheek with the back of his hand. "I'd love that. It's going to torture me though, acting normal cause of people being around," Regina said. "Oh, don't worry, we can use code words. And we can both enter one at a time, so it isn't suspicious," Archie said. "Perfect," she said.

They stood there for a second, then they were in each others embrace for a minute, neither wanting to let go of the other. The pulled apart and he gave her a quick kiss. Regina could not get use to that. His short kiss made her eager for another. Deciding to go before she decides to stay, Regina gave him a hug and waved as she walked off in a surprisingly quiet and empty Storybrooke.

Archie shut the door and sighed. He was tempted to fall back to sleep and wait til it was time for him to pick up Regina. His girlfriend. Archie grinned like an idiot at the thought. He went back to his living room, doing a little dance because he felt like it.

Regina shut the door to her huge house and grinned at nothing. She was going out later with her boyfriend. Her boyfriend. She felt different. It was like she was full of energy. With that, she went to take a shower, grinning as she thought about her date later. As those words popped up in her brain, she grinned even wider like a Cheshire cat.

Regina looked at the outfits in front of her, while she stood wearing a tank top and shorts. Her hair had been done in its usual style. She didn't want to draw attention to herself with her hair, that would be easy to spot. Although a new outfit wouldn't hurt. She wanted to wear a dress. She'd wear a jacket over it all of course, that wouldn't look as suspicious. She wasn't sure what colour to go for though. She'd gotten rid of the black and red dresses. She needed a new colour. Her mood simply wouldn't allow her to wear red or black. She was now stuck on purple shoulder dress, or a vibrant grassy colour green dress with a black belt to match.

Regina found herself forgetting about the dresses, and thinking about their date. The sound of the door bell, broke her out of her thoughts._Archie!, _she thought, and she ran down the stairs, to greet him at the door, forgetting about her current state she was in.

She was met with a grin as she opened the door. Archie was wearing his usual. He still had the splash of green in his outfit. Archie's face suddenly went red and Regina almost fainted as she realized something important. "Oh my gosh, crap,crap, sorry Archie, I was thinking and forgot about my clothes and I just heard the door and-my mind went blank," Regina spluttered, wanting a hole to open up in the ground and swallow her. "Come in, I won't be ten minutes," Regina said, letting Archie in and shutting the door. She almost fell down the stairs as she rushed up.

Archie sat down. Regina, his girlfriend, had just greeted him in a tank top and shorts. And she did it while looking adorable too. He sat there, thinking of some codes to use so they could be discreet with their relationship.

He heard the sound of heels walking down the stairs, making him stand up.

Regina was wearing a green dress, with a black jacket and black belt, followed by a pair of heels that showed off her legs. Archie felt himself go red. She looked casual and outgoing at the same time. She pulled it off in such a discreet way. He held out his hand in a gentleman fashion as she stepped off the last step.

"You look...stunning Regina," he said, watching her go red at his compliment. "And you look handsome," Regina said, making Archie blush a little too. He kissed her, knowing how much he'll want to when he's at Granny's. Regina opened her door and they walked out, making their way to Granny's.

**Oh gosh, I think I almost exploded writing this. Yes, writing your own stuff about your ship, gives you feels. I just imagine it all in my head and resist the urge to start flailing. Anyway, hope you love this, reviews would be lovely if you want to post. Thanks.**


	12. What if someone saw us?

They stopped when they reached Granny's diner. Archie was looking at Regina with a huge silly grin on his face. "Well, I'll go in first, while you wait out here for five minutes. Then you'll come in and I'll ask you to come over with some excuse.", Archie said. "Got it." Regina said, grinning at him. He had such a huge grin on his face, that it made her giggle. "Well, you'll know what I will really mean while I am pretending to be a pain, so don't make me laugh." Regina said. "Hmm, ok, I'll try not to.", he said, winking at her. Archie gave Regina's cheek a daring stroke, before making his way into Granny's, while Regina hid round the corner.

They were on a secret date. Their first one. Sure it wasn't really an intimate thing, yet Regina was happy just to be with Archie. Her five minutes were up, and she made her way into Granny's with a poker face.

Ruby greeted her with her usual annoyed face. That was always specially reserved for Regina. "Ahh, Regina here for the usual?", she heard him call out to her. _Time to keep it smooth Regina_, she thought. "Yes, but why on earth are you keeping track of my order? It's disturbing." she said, making sure to sound annoyed. "Uh, it's easy to pick up on, that's all. Would you like to join me? You could tell me how things are going." he said, and she swore he was giving her body a quick look over. Regina felt her cheeks start to tingle. _Damn it you daring man_, _I thought we agreed_, she thought, feeling frustration take over at the fact that she wouldn't get to hold his hand or kiss him in public. _Well, two can play at that game_, she thought, resisting the urge to smirk his way.

As she went to sit down on her chair,she dipped her finger into the cream in his drink quickly, licking it off and giving him a quick seductive wink. _Hahaha, I win_, she thought.

Her little plan had worked. As she sat down, she noticed Archie squirming, looking as if he wanted to drag her out of Granny's away from the public, just so he could kiss her without having to wait.

The former evil queen gave a small victory smile his way. Ruby suddenly interrupted them, giving Regina her order, making sure to put it down on the table carelessly.

Regina passed her the money, looking at the annoyed look on Ruby's face. "Something wrong with your face dear?", Regina asked sweetly. "Oh no, just thought I smelled a bit of evil in the air", Ruby said, looking her in the eye. "Tell you what dear, keep the change. Maybe you could buy yourself a red dog collar?", Regina said, smirking.

"If I were you Regina, I wouldn't walk alone on a full moons night, might accidentally get into some trouble with the creatures of the night.", Ruby said, smiling. "Oh I wouldn't worry about dear old me, I have the pound on speed dial in case some nasty dogs come out." Regina said, grinning as that comment made Ruby's face drop. With that, Ruby stormed off.

Archie got into a casual conversation with Regina, to make it sound like a casual meeting, and not a date that was going on. Regina pretended to not care what he was saying, even though she wasn't too interested, as while he talked, she just watched the movement of his lips. At some points he caught her looking and he just let slip a little grin.

Finally they pretended to walk their separate ways out of Granny's, only to meet round the corner, where they immediately embraced each other. "Regina you tease!", Archie said, pretending to be annoyed. " I was just getting my own back.", Regina said innocently, batting her eyelashes.

"So, where do you want to go now?", Regina asked, one eyebrow raised, with a smirk on her face as Archie pulled out his tongue at her. "Hmm, would you do the honor of coming back to mine? We can watch Dirty Dancing and you get to sleep on the sofa again...if you like?", Archie said, stuttering a bit on the end bit.

Regina pretended to think seriously. "Hmm, ok.", she said, smiling at him softly. Suddenly, Archie picked Regina up, turning her round once, before placing her down again. Regina squealed loudly, which made Archie laugh. "Archie, what if someone saw us?", she asked, laughing loudly. "But no one did.", he whispered. He gave her a quick passionate kiss, before walking back to his, holding her hand.

Unfortunately for them, someone had seen. They watched as Regina and Archie walked off, laughing. They saw everything,even the kiss. The sharp eyes looked away.

**Ohhh, who saw them? Oh dearie dearie dear. Anyway, hope you liked, and you shall see who caught them tomorrow. I wonder who it could be. hmmm. Thanks!**


	13. Let me be happy!

**Sorry for the delay, when you are ill and have writers block, you tend to have a bad combo, anyway, enjoy.**

Regina looked at the happy Dalmatian that was walking in front of her, his tail wagging.

Archie had a tight schedule today. He had an appointment with The Charming Family and her son. She felt sorry for Archie. Being in a room with a lot of ego (except for Henry), meant patient, and how good it was that he had that. He was going to be stuck in his office for hours on end with them all. Many of the hours would be getting Emma to crack and break her walls down. That woman was one tough nut to break.

Unlike Emma and the two idiots, Henry got on with Archie. Henry took a shine to Archie and Archie knew the best way to communicate with him. Regina smiled at the thought. Her boyfriend was sure something. Anyone could get on with him. He was so social and he cared about those who weren't so perfect in other peoples eyes.

As Archie had a busy day, Pongo needed his walk. Regina offered to take Pongo with her for the day. She wanted to get to know the lovely Dalmatian.

Regina sat down on the bench and stroked the Dalmatians dog gave her hand a little lick, then nudged her hand lightly in an affectionate way. Regina wouldn't admit it to anyone except Archie, but Pongo was someone else, besides Archie, who she liked. He didn't judge her or even bark at her. He just stood near her and sighed as she petted his head.

Yesterday had been amazing. Regina had stayed at Archie's again, sleeping with him on his sofa. They were taking things slow, and Regina couldn't care less. As long as she and he were happy, she'd not worry about that. It felt great to be so close to someone. It made her feel like someone wanted her, like finally, she could let someone in and not worry so much. Most of all, she was herself. Her vulnerable self that she allowed Archie to see. He'd seen it anyway when she was a big mess.

Regina's thoughts were interrupted. "Hey! What are you doing with Pongo? Where's Archie? ", said the voice of Ruby, causing Regina to roll her eyes._What does the wolf want now?_, she thought. She couldn't do anything without causing suspicion. "Dr Hopper has a tight schedule and I am just looking after Pongo until he is done.", Regina said in a bored tone. "I would of gladly helped helped, why should I trust you with Pongo? You'd probably plan on turning him into a fur coat.", Ruby said, looking at Pongo warily. Regina let out a laugh, one she'd only used when she was the queen.

"You have such a wild imagination dear. But no, I don't think I've ever gone far as that. Believe it or not, I like dogs. Well, one is an exception." Regina said. Ruby rolled her eyes. "Now, if you will excuse me, I want to have a day where I don't endure you paranoid thoughts on what I do to dogs." Regina said, and she stood up, turning her back from Ruby.

"I know what's going on with you two!", Ruby called out, making Regina freeze. It felt like all the air had been knocked out of her. How did she know? She was just messing right? Regina turned around, looking like the comment hadn't just phased her at all. "Excuse me?", Regina said, making sure to look confused, but looking Ruby in the eye "Don't pretend like you don't know what I mean. I've seen what you two are like around each other. What game are you playing Regina? What twisted plan do you have for Archie?", Ruby said, looking at Regina, as if the answer would appear on her head.

Regina couldn't hold her tongue. "I'm not playing no game Miss Lucas. Archie is a good man. I ca-", Regina cut the last bit of her sentence off, hoping Ruby wouldn't see anything of it. She wasn't fouled. "You care? How do I know if your not just using him as one of your pawns to get what you want?", Ruby said, looking straight at Regina. That comment was the last straw.

The evil queen that had been locked away in her for weeks, never to cause anymore havoc, finally fought it's way free, with one flick of her wrist, sending Ruby on to the hard concrete. "Why can't you just leave me be without coming up with some stupid idea that I am going to do something terrible. Just keep your nose out of my business and my relationship." ,Regina shouted, trying her best not to explode and inflict more magic onto the girl that was lying on the concrete.

Regina turned around, muttering a sorry as she walked off to the direction of Archie's office. She just lost control. She used magic again. She let her out, after saying she wouldn't. Regina walked faster, needing to be with Archie, explain her rage so she couldn't do more damage. She felt a tear fall down her face, scared of the disappointment she'd see on Archie's face as she told him.

**Oh poor Regina, she can never catch a break can she? So, who thinks Ruby will blab about our queen and crickets relationship? Do I get any raised hands. Anyway, thanks for reading chapter 13.**


	14. I love you

**I love how everyone has reacted and stayed to read this. THANKYOU! Here's chapter 14.**

Regina was so close to barging in on the Charming appointment, but she couldn't do that, Archie was doing his job, helping people. So instead of going in the building and knocking down Archie's door in desperation, she waited round the corner of the building with Pongo, holding in her tears as she waited. Finally, after what had felt like an hour, the Charmings family came walking out the door, looking relieved to be out and also tired, as they quickly walked off. Probably thinking Archie might want to give them more grillings on their problems.

Not wanting to stay out any longer, Regina half ran-half walked, into the building, letting go of Pongo's lead. Pongo immediately ran to Archie's door, scratching like mad. The door opened and Archie gave his dog a quick look,before facing Regina, who was now letting the tears fall freely. Archie's smiled changed to a face of concern. "Hey, what happened?", Archie asked softly. Regina ran into his arms and cried in his shoulder, while he rubbed her back soothingly. Archie hadn't seen Regina this distressed since the ship incident. Feeling scared about his reaction, Regina blurted out everything that had happened. "I broke my promise again. I let you down. I-I used m-magic on Ruby. She found out about us and kept going on and on about me just using you and I just...I just flipped. The evil queen got out and threw her against the ground. You don't deserve me Archie, I'm just a disappointment to everyone, I ruined peoples lives, I lost Henry, and now I-I'll lose you." Regina said, through her sobs.

"Hey, Regina, listen to me. No please just listen.", Archie whispered, tilting Regina's face up slowly, so her brown eyes filled with tears, met his. People, often make mistakes, no one is perfect. What you did, it was a moment where you just acted upon your feelings and you know what? You didn't do worse, you came to me, and that just proves how you are changing. You came to me, when you could of done something else to Ruby, instead of letting her accusations get to you fully, you came to me. You're not going to lose me Regina, I can promise you that, you won't lose me." And with that, he embraced her, feeling her calming down just a little.

He was genuinely proud of her. She was changing, she slipped up, that was all. It could of been worse, she could of gone off the rails, but she hadn't. She came to him. She was so scared he'd abandoned her. She was too used to that. People had left her or filled her mind with so much doubt, she thought the bad things would happen instead of figuring them out. Archie hoped down the line, she knew he'd always be the one to help her, even if others wouldn't.

Feeling hungry and wanting to be alone, away from anyone, they decided to go to Granny's again, to get some food to go. They must of been there a lot more than they thought. Despite certain people in there, the food was a bonus whenever you wanted a bite to eat. They both walked it to Granny's leaving Pongo as they would be back in a few minutes. As soon as they walked in, the chatter and conversing between people had stopped, staring at them. It was awfully full today. Of course there was no sign of Henry or Emma, but the two idiots were there. Who know's where the others had got to. There seemed to be a huge crowd that was gathering round Snow and Charmings table, with Ruby sat on the table. It had appeared they had interrupted a very interesting conversation, and Ruby had no courage to carry on.

No one dared to speak or even make a single sound. Although, the one who did break the painful silence was Leyroy, or as he was known now, Grumpy. "So uh, we heard you two are dating now." Regina could feel Ruby's gaze burning through her. Grumpy moved near Archie. "So, what kind of spell does she have you under huh? No one could want her.", he said, being daring enough to look at Regina on the last bit he said.

"Oh, I think you'll find I am fully aware of everything thanks. You know, you always see me as easy going, but there's only so much you can say to me before I need to say what I think, and here's what I think. Yes, me and Regina are dating. Should you have needed that information so badly? No. Whatever you think, whatever you say, it won't make me feel ashamed. Regina is changing, we all slip up, but she really is. You lot wouldn't know that, because you just think and hear and not bother to even try to be civil. Whatever your thoughts or feelings towards me and my relationships to Regina, keep them to yourself." Archie said in a stern voice that had a hint of annoyance in it. He managed to cast a disappointed look towards Ruby has he mentioned the last bit.

"Let's get out of here.", Archie whispered in Regina's ear, holding onto her hand. As they walked out of the shocked and silent diner, they found the rain pouring down over them. "Thanks Archie, but you could of just let them be." Regina said, looking at the man that had just stood up for her in an entire diner of his friends. "Yeah, maybe, but I don't think they are going to be helping you. If your on this road of change, they should be more civil and less cruel. I don't want you to have to put up with that Regina." Archie said. He, like Regina, was now soaked, thanks to the rain they were now standing in outside Granny's. He wrapped his arms around her. "You are so important to me Regina. This week has been, life changing, beyond a new outlook to my life. You. You...I realize it even more now, Regina. I love you", Archie said, leaning closer to Regina, smiling at her softly.

Regina was lost for words. No one, had said those words to her in a long time. Those words, they were no emptiness in that meaning. The way he said them, he said them with truth. Regina knew. He was the hope in her life. The one that cared enough to be with her. She felt the tears fall down her face as his words hit her where her heart was. "I love you Archie, I really do." Regina whispered. It was Archie's turn to cry. He was smiling too. Regina pulled him into her, kissing his lips, showing how much she felt. How much she loved him couldn't be shown in one kiss, because how could she describe her love for him? There really were no words that could top 'I love you'.

They stood there, kissing one another in the rain.

"Quite a catch isn't she?", said a voice of a figure that was standing on a roof. "I'd hold your tongue Hook, she chose wrong again, she needs to learn what happens when she makes these wrong choices.", the second figure said, giving a cold look to the person at their side. "I was just saying. Who knew the cricket could have use in him after all?", Hook said. "Yes who knew? He'll be a good pawn in this game. I don't intend for her to go as low as a cricket. I say that ironically as possibly.", the figure said with a smirk on their face. "I must say these hospitals are surprisingly quick at healing." Hook said, with his signature smirk on his face. His gaze not looking from the happy couple below them. "Ah yes, I must say, that was some...revenge plan you had. Now you won't get your own back, as the imp and that swan girl have left town.", the figure said. "Oh but at least I can have my fun by helping you. After all, you're not mother of the year for nothing are you Cora?", Hook said, still smirking, watching the happy couple now walk off, laughing. "Oh yes, that I am aware of. My daughter will finally see the power she has after all. The only way to do that, is to get rid of the cricket." Cora said, smiling.

**And, that was your chapter 14, oh dear, I guess Cora really wants that mother of the year award.**


	15. Rain is a romantic source

**I am so sorry for making you wait, been ill...still. But now lets get down to business,to defeat...writers bloooock.**

When they had returned to Archie's, they were soaked to the bone. Regina's coat had not protected her clothes either. She was fully soaked. Her hair, it's usual spike, was now flattened on both sides of her face, bits of it in front of her face. Archie hadn't been saved either. His usual curls were now flattened to his head, his hair colour looking darker, being wet. His glasses were also wet and like Regina, his clothes hadn't survived the rain.

They weren't exactly feeling like the weather though. They took one look at their new appearances and starting laughing. Pongo was looking at his owner and Regina curiously. It took them five minutes to calm down. Archie mentioned that they needed to get warmed up. They both took off their coats, knowing they would be still soaked anyway and that coats weren't the only problem.

"I guess I'll have to dry by the fire.", Regina said. "That will take a while, I don't want you getting ill. Why don't you borrow some clothes of mine? I might have something for you to wear.", Archie said, hoping Regina wouldn't mind. "Are you sure, I mean, I wouldn't want to cause you bother-", Regina said, getting cut off by Archie. "It's fine Regina, how about you sit yourself down and I'll go find you something to wear.", Archie said, giving Regina his kind smile. Regina just smiled and let him find her something to wear.

Archie looked through his clothes, hoping to find something for Regina to wear. So far, he found a plain white top that was a little big, but was smaller than the rest he had. He was having trouble looking for some pants now. Most of his pants would fall off her, and he couldn't have that. Finally, he found the only thing he could, a pair of shorts. He walked into the living room, where Regina was stroking Pongo. "Here, I found some clothes, I'm afraid my pants wouldn't of fit you, so I um, sorry about the shorts.", Archie said awkwardly, feeling himself blush.

Regina walked up to him and gave him a light kiss. "Thank you, Archie. May I change in your bathroom?", she asked. "Sure, it's over there.", he said, pointing to the little corner of the room with the door. Regina walked across the room and into the bathroom. His bathroom appeared to be downstairs, unlike most bathrooms, that were just normally upstairs.

Archie sighed, and got to finding his clothes, hoping to change before Regina came out of the bathroom.

Regina looked at herself in the mirror as she inspected herself. She was a perfectionist at heart. Luckily for her, there was a towel already in there, folded neatly. After drying off and changing into Archie's clothes, she had then looked in the mirror to see the state of her hair and make-up. Her hair was completely messy and her make-up had been spread across her face, her eyes making her resemble a panda. That was when Regina swore internally. She was a complete neat freak when it came to appearance, and the fact she had been like that in front of Archie, made her self conscious.

She crouched her back forward and got to drying her hair as best as she could. After that, she had no choice but to neaten her hair, by flattening it with her hands. Now she had to wash the make-up off her face. She got a piece of tissue and added some water on it, then wiping her panda eyes and smeared lipstick off her face.

One more final look in the mirror and Regina knew she had to make do. She told herself that Archie had seen her without make-up before, and he wasn't a shallow person. But still she felt a little nervous. She took a calming breath, before turning the handle. As Regina entered the living room, she caught Archie putting on a plain shirt, just in time. Regina gulped as quickly saw Archie's body. For a therapist, he sure looked like he did a little working out. He wasn't fully muscled, but just a little that was just perfect to make Regina blush enough. Archie must of sensed her, as he turned around. Suddenly, he began to blush too. _He must of seen me stare_, Regina thought nervously. How wrong she was.

Archie's gaze was locked onto Regina,standing near the bathroom doorway. Regina's cheeks were pink, and she looked guilty. _Why would she?_, Archie thought. Suddenly, he noticed the clothes of his she was wearing. His shirt was hanging off her arms a little, and it was so big over her knee's he couldn't see the shorts. Archie gulped, trying to learn to breathe. She looked, wow. That was all he could think of. She made his clothes look great on her, despite her being too small for them. He couldn't help but notice how long her legs were. Then he noticed that she had bare feet. He noticed the little bit of nail polish on her toenails.

He decided to sit down, hoping Regina would sit with him, trying to avoid an awkward situation. _For crying out loud Archie, you confessed your love to her half an hour ago, get a grip._ He decided his thoughts were right, he'd confessed his love to her and yet he felt like an idiot. He needed to get past the barrier of worrying so much, and going with his instincts. He felt Regina sit down next to him. She suddenly touched his arm with her hand, and she was looking at him with a studying look. "You look different without your glasses.", she mused. The glasses gone, meant she could see his eyes even clearer now.

Archie couldn't help but touch her now tousled, but fluffy hair. "I know, messy right?", Regina said, feeling embarrassed. "No, it's, well..it's-", he tried to open his mouth and say it. "What?", Regina asked, wondering why Archie had gone pink. "Sexy.", he finally said, waiting for the response.

Regina let out a giggle and blushed at the compliment Archie had given her. He thought her messy hair was sexy, she couldn't stop grinning. Before she could stop herself, the words came out. "Well you don't look so bad yourself, do you work out?". Regina felt herself cringe as she realized what she had just said. Archie was blushing even more as he finally understood the guilty looking Regina before. She had walked in on him. "Ugh, well, I just, walk.", he said. They both looked at their laps, grinning a little..

Finally, Regina looked up, as Archie did so too. "Oh heck.", Archie said, and with that, he grabbed Regina's face, bringing his lips to hers. It took Regina a second to register what was happening, before she responded. Before either knew it, their kiss was getting less soft and more aggressive, almost in competition with each other. Regina was holding on to Archie's bare, strong arms. She moved her hands down them, exploring his arms. Archie had his arms on her hips, feeling Regina's hands on his arms. He grinned a little into the kiss and felt her grin back. Somehow, Regina found herself falling onto the sofa, while Archie kissed her, still holding her hips. She was running her hands through his hair now, and he decided to copy her, by running his hands through her hair. _So much for neatness. Oh well, screw it._, Regina thought. Because they needed to breathe, they finally sat up and let their lungs gather the much needed air. They were both pink in the face, their eyes held a lot of spark. Their hair was all over the place from the attention it had received. They grinned at each other._ Looks like we've broken that awkward barrier_, Archie thought, breathing heavily.

They were lying on the sofa, their feet entwined. Archie knew that the room on his sofa was ridiculous. "Regina?", he asked. "Hmm.", was her reply. "The sofa is really small for us to sleep on and I thought, maybe, to be more comfortable, well, would you like to um, sleep in my bed, I mean-um, we are just sleeping and that's all, just to be clear, we are going slow and slow is good and I don't want to make you feel-" Regina cut him off with a kiss. Sure, like you said, just sleeping. Although confidence was in her voice, the idea of sleeping in Archie's bed made Regina feel a bit nervous. It was the boundary of it all. But Regina wanted to be with Archie, to have room for them to sleep. He was right about the sofa, it wasn't big enough to fully embrace each other. Archie and Regina got up, they made their way upstairs, up to the door, that was obviously Archie's bedroom. They entered it and Regina took it all in. It was a nice room, very big, very clear. The bed was a king size. Archie pulled the covers back and got in, watching Regina slide in to. She lay down and looked at Archie. They both knew it was a big step, it really was. But it was actually nice company. The amount of lonely sleepless nights Regina had in her bed. She had longed to be with someone, to be loved again, someone who'd share the company of her bed with her.

After a few minutes of silence and staring, Archie finally made the first move and moved over near Regina. Regina wrapped her arm around his chest,while he wrapped his arms around her waist. Their feet were touching each others, Regina rested her head against his chest, while Archie rested his head, lightly on the top of her head. They had eventually fallen into their slumber, together.

**Well, that escalated nicely. Oh yeah, you were all waiting for that, right? Anyway, if you want, leave me reviews. Chapter 16 is soon enough before you know it. x**


	16. Waking up with one another

**Sorry for leaving you waiting, I have a lot on my plate lately. Anyway, here I give you the sixteenth chapter of my Regal Cricket story.**

Regina's eyes opened and the first thing she saw from lying on her side, was Archie. His form was lying next to hers, he was breathing in and out, in a sort of peaceful rhythm. She noticed the marks round his eyes, that his red glasses had left. He looked at peace while he was sleeping. She didn't want to wake him, she liked to see him like this. She looked at his face, it was smooth as he wasn't thinking or scrunching up his face. She was tempted to stroke his cheek, but forced herself not to. She could count his freckles on his face as the light shined on him. The rule about not touching his face while he was sleeping, went straight out the window, as she forgot when she touched his right cheek.

Archie's eyes snapped opened. He looked at the source of the touch. He looked at Regina and smiled. "Your hands are cold."

"They don't feel cold.", Regina said quietly. Archie grabbed her hands and started rubbing them in his. "How was your sleep?", Archie asked as he started what could only be described as a hand massage. "It was perfect. For the first time in my life, I didn't feel so lonely.", she said. Archie stopped massaging her hands and pulled her into his embrace. He kissed the top of her head softly and spoke. "You won't ever be lonely Regina, I will make sure of that".

Regina leaned into his chest, noticing his familiar scent. She couldn't help but sniff at it. "What are you doing?", asked Archie in amusement. "I-um, you just smell really good.", Regina said, hiding her blush into his chest. Archie raised an eyebrow and grinned at her. He lifted her head and leaned his face down to her neck. "What are you doing?", Regina asked, as Archie's nose tickled her neck, making her blush. "Well, I love the way you smell, your perfume isn't to sweet, nor is it too strong. It's got some spice to it.", he said, grinning as she blushed even more.

Wanting to catch Archie off guard, with all her strength, she rolled Archie under her, and got over him. Her plan had worked, as he was indeed off guard. For a second he had confusion written on his face, then he smiled at Regina's smug expression. "You're very mischievous this morning Regina.", he said. "I'm in a good mood.", she said, grin from ear to ear. Archie began stroking the back of her neck in a massage way. Regina sighed. As well as a therapist, he seemed like he was a secret masseuse. Archie grinned mischievously. While she was relaxing as he was massaging her neck, he quickly turned her under him, he was now on top of her. Regina looked at him with sock then a look of mocking betrayal. "Hey, that's not fair, you had be wrapped around your finger. Traitor.", she said, pulling out her tongue. "Hey, you did the same with me, as far as I'm concerned, it's a win, win situation.", he said. Suddenly, he had another idea. Regina saw it on his face. Archie saw a bit of her stomach bare. He put his hands on it and began to tickle her.

Regina let out a scream and started laughing as Archie tickled her on her stomach. Her instincts made her flail and kick as he made her laugh loudly even more. She nearly kicked him in the head as her legs flailed about. "STOP STOP I HAVE TO PEE.", she laughed, still kicking about.

Archie stopped tickling her and let her get up. Big mistake. Regina pinned him down and started tickling him on his stomach, watching as he squirmed and flailed about as she had before. He couldn't stop laughing and kicking. He was going red in the face and Regina could only laugh as he laughed at her touch. "Y-your hands are really cold Regina.", he said in between his laughter.

Regina stopped tickling him, then she leaned down on Archie and placed her lips on his neck. She kissed different spots of his neck, he sighed as she did. He pushed her under him again and his lips attacked hers, desperately. At one point he bit her lip. She moaned and bit his in return. Their kisses were becoming more intense lately, it wasn't so hard for them to spot. Archie began his kissing on her neck, and like she had to him, he kissed different spots of her neck, hearing her sigh.

He had accidentally bit her neck at some point, and he had stopped to see if she was ok, but carried on when Regina reassured him. He suddenly started sucking on that area, Regina could only stroke his neck as he did this. After what felt like ages, they sat up and looked at each other.

They both got up from the bed, walking downstairs. Regina and Archie looked out of his window to see who had dared interrupted them.

Ruby was standing at his door, with a frustrated, yet thoughtful look on her face. This was the look of a woman on a mission. Archie opened the door, while Regina was standing behind the corner, curious about what the wolf wanted. She heard the conversation clearly.

"Archie, I know you have some thing whatever it is, with Regina, but that woman is dangerous. Remember what she did to you? She threw you with her magic, or has she got to your head?",said Ruby.

It wasn't like Ruby to be annoyed with had warned him about how people he had as friends, might not be understanding about them.

"Ruby, Regina has been through a lot, just like you and all of us. She is changing.", said Archie, looking at Regina from the corner of his eye.

_"She threw me with her magic just the other day, you call that changing Archie?"_, Ruby practically screeched. "You must of said something to really get to her, maybe if you quit saying things that you think you know and try to understand her-",Archie reasoned, getting cut off by Ruby.

"Get to know her. _Get to know her._ Archie, you're my friend, and cause I care about you, I don't want you getting manipulated by some evil twisted-", Ruby was cut off by Regina, as she made her way to the door.

"Carry on dog, is your bark worse than your bite today?", Regina said, managing to look smug. She saw Ruby scan her up and down with her eyes, looking at Archie's dressing gown that Regina had put on before they went downstairs, as Archie was worried she'd get cold.

Ruby's face turned into disgust. "Well, you sure know how to go around fast don't you?",she said. Regina didn't bother to correct her that she hadn't done anything like that with Archie, yet. "Well that's a lot to say, considering the number of men you had your way with. Tell me, are you easily bored?", she said, staring Ruby straight in the eye. Regina then took hold of Archie's hand.

"You don't understand Miss Lucas, I love Archie, it's hard for you to think that considering I am nothing but pure evil to you, but I do. I haven't been happy in my life, only once, Now, I have found happiness, if you have a problem, big deal, I am not letting you ruin it." Ruby looked at Regina, then at her neck and walked off.

Archie shut the door and looked at Regina, who had tears shining in her eyes. Archie pulled her into a hug and felt her hold onto him tightly. "I mean it you know. I won't let them take you away from me. The only way you could go away from me, is if you decide to go away.", she said, muffled by Archie's shirt.

"Well don't expect me to do that. I'm staying right with you. They might come around soon and realize that.", he said. He heard Regina giggle a little and she lifted her head away from his shirt. "Always the optimistic one aren't you?"

Remembering the way Ruby looked at her neck, Regina looked down at it. Archie's gaze followed. Her neck had a little red blotch on it, from where Archie had bit it.

"Sorry about that.", Archie said, looking guilty. "Don't be, silly.", Regina said, smiling at him.

**How was that? Good, bad, any other word you could use?. Hope you enjoyed chapter sixteen, a lot more is coming your way.**


	17. Never been so sure

**I really hope you liked chapter 16. I would just like to say, I type very fast, so sometimes, I might end up spelling things wrong or using a wrong word, when really I know how. So if you see any, I will eventually sort it out. Thanks. Now I'll shut up and let you read the next chapter.**

Archie smiled down at the photograph of him and Regina. Three days ago, Regina had found an old camera of Archie's, one where you could take photo's and the picture would come out, of course you had to wait for a few seconds. He'd just finished cleaning their plates from their meal and he had walked in his living room, greeted by a flash of light. After he had recovered from the blindness for a few seconds, he managed to look at Regina, who was giggling, while holding the camera and a piece of card.

Archie had been lost for a a second at the sound of her giggle. He still had trouble getting use to it. It wasn't a bad thing, just it was music to his ears and the smile she had on her face. She was truly happy. "Archie, you look so shocked, I just-", Regina had managed to say, before cutting herself off with her giggles, clutching her stomach which was no doubt, hurting from the amount of laughing.

Archie had jumped on the sofa and grabbed the card before she could react. He looked beyond ridiculous. He was wearing a deer in the headlights expression, his mouth was open wide in shock. "Well, you did attack me with a camera flash, I was completely off guard.", he said, making a grab for the camera quickly. He held it to his eye, facing the camera to Regina, who was now holding a cushion over her face. "No, I'm going to break the screen Archie.", Regina said, clutching onto the cushion as Archie tried to pull it away. "No you're not, your're beautiful, please let me take a photo of you, it's only fair as you have one of me.", Archie said, finally pulling the cushion away. Regina pouted at him as he held the camera to her face. "Come on Regina, smile, or do I have to tickle you?", Archie said. Regina smiled sarcastically and Archie took the photo. After a few seconds, he looked at it. "Beautiful...as always.", he said. Regina just pulled her tongue out at him. Archie suddenly pushed her down gently and kissed her. Regina was still getting use to Archie making the moves confidently, she had no complaints though. Regina grabbed his hair, running her fingers through it, while Archie's hands were a bit preoccupied with her hips.

They were interrupted by a clicking sound and when they looked near the source of the sound, a flash blinded them for a few seconds. After their vision returned, they looked at the Dalmatian that had ran away from the sound and flashing. Archie leaned down and picked up the piece of card off the floor. He turned it over and saw an image of him and Regina. Regina had her hands in his hair while he had his hands on her waist. They were looking at the camera, still smiling. "It seems Pongo is a photographer at heart.", Archie mused, chuckling a little.

Yes, that photo was perfect. He placed it on the bedside, taking a quick look in the mirror. Regina had called up and asked him if they could go Granny's later, for an official date. Archie had asked her if she was alright with it, as people were less than kind to her. She brushed it off like it wasn't a problem.

"Deny it all you want, that photo of you was beautiful.", Archie said, after he took a sip of his lemonade. "I wasn't wearing make-up and my hair was like a birds nest.", Regina replied. "Beautiful", Archie said, grinning at her.

They got up from their chairs, Archie paid for their meal and offered his arm to Regina, who giggled as they walked out the door. As they walked out, they came face to face with Emma, who by the look on her face, heard Regina's giggle. They stopped and stared awkwardly at each other. "Hey Emma", Archie said shyly. Emma nodded her head and looked at Regina. "Miss Swan", Regina said. Emma gave another nod, walked past them and into granny's. Shrugging it off, Regina looked at Archie, smiling. "Come on , we can have a movie night", Archie said, and they walked back to his.

Regina could not concentrate on the movie. Archie had taken to massaging her neck, then he started kissing it instead. Regina didn't want to watch the movie, she was far to busy feeling Archie's lips on her skin. Within minutes, it went from sweet kisses on her neck, to the two of them making out on his sofa. After the useless space of that, they went to Archie's room to finish their making out on his bed. They stopped as they needed air. Archie was looking at Regina, was stroking his face. She was feeling the vibe, she was here in his room and things were getting very heated. She knew he was thinking the same. "Archie...", she whispered, looking him in the eye. "I know...we...we don't have to if you-", Archie whispered, getting cut off by Regina's lips on his. She stopped and looked at him. "I want to...only if you do too, do you?", she whispered. "Yes", Archie whispered.

Regina placed her hands on the buttons of Archie's top, and began undoing them. Archie put his hands on Regina's top and pulled it slowly off of her. He flung it to the floor, while his top soon followed. Next were their pants, which followed their tops on the floor. The gazed at each other under the covers, both nervous, yet so sure what they were doing. Archie wanted Regina, Regina wanted Archie. They had never felt so sure about this.

**Annnnd, that folks was chapter 17. Oh my gosh, how was that? I knew I couldn't leave them waiting, it was bound to happen right?. Anyway, be ready for chapter 18. Thank you.**


	18. Closing the gap between

**Hey guys! I am so so sorry for making you wait for this chapter. I am glad to be finally carrying on with it. I hope you enjoy.**

The soft trail patterns were going down her neck, all the way to her collar bone. They made odd patterns, some where just little strokes. Either way, Regina smiled in her sleep. It felt nice. The trails stopped. This made Regina frown a little. She wanted it to carry on, it was feeling good. Then she heard a whispering voice near her right ear. "_Regina..._". The voice called out her name softly, until Regina opened her brown eyes, looking at the grinning man lying at her side on her right.

Regina grinned at Archie. He wasn't wearing his glasses, his ginger hair of curls were even more ruffled and the way the light hit him and his upper body, made him look the perfect thing a person would love to wake up to. Luckily for her, she was that person. She looked at him, wearing a lazy smile. It was such a great thing, waking up feeling so blissful.

Last night had been beyond words for Regina. After a few minutes nerves, they had both gotten over it and had forgot about it. What had mattered was they loved one another and that had been the time to become one. To share those feelings in a different way, but they were still the same feelings.

Regina could recall last night so easily.

_They held onto each other, closing any gaps as best as they could. They didn't want no spaces. They wanted to explore one another like they hadn't yet. They were both nervous, yet they wanted this. Archie wanted Regina and she wanted him._

_Archie had made the first move, instinct leaving Regina to grab onto both arms as he was on top of her. He had a determined look on his face. Hiding the nerves bottled inside. Regina felt his nerves. The way he was shaking along with her. Skin was on skin, no clothes to hide underneath. They were both vulnerable without clothing, yet that made exploring one another that more interesting. He grabbed her waist with his hands. The touch send an electric feel into her body. It was a need. Excitement. She was ready for him. Regina wrapped her arms around his waist, which made him shiver. He felt it to. The same need._

_He was holding onto her waist now, rubbing his hands on her. Regina's eyes were going into the back of her head at his touch. This made her touch tighten on his waist, making him gasp. He'd made his way into her now. They started of slowly, almost gentle. Until their need was growing strong, they ignored being gentle and let themselves go, getting lost in one another. They had held on tight, explored each others body. Archie was running his fingers through Regina's hair clumsily, while she would be stroking his neck, then moving on to going through his hair. They kissed passionately, exploring each others mouths. Archie bent his head so he could kiss her neck, then made his way down to her stomach, grinning as she let out soft moans. Suddenly, he held onto her tight and shouted out her name as he let it all go. Regina held onto him for dear life as she joined him soon after, calling out his name. They had collapsed onto the bed, Archie moving so Regina could lie on his chest. Neither had bothered to pull the covers over them fully, as they were too happy having contact with each others skin. The covers were just lying below their waists._

_Archie stroked Regina's hair, kissing the top. Regina smiled into his chest as she fell asleep with the man she loved._

Last night had been perfect.

Regina grinned and pulled Archie to her, kissing his chest. "Good morning," Regina said huskily. "Indeed it is," Archie whispered also in a husky voice, leaning down to kiss her red lips.

While the two lovers were lost within each other again on this fine morning, a Dalmatians scratches at the door for breakfast, were being ignored. Giving up, Pongo went downstairs and managed to open the cupboard using his paw and mouth.

Regina and Archie didn't hear the noise downstairs as the Dalmatian spilled his dog kibble everywhere. They were going to be surprised when they would walk downstairs later.

-xxxx-

Regina picked up her mobile that was ringing,as she wrapped the dressing gown round her clumsily, sitting down on the side of the bed. The caller I.D read 'Miss Swan'.

She pressed the green button and placed the mobile to her ear.

"Miss Swan, what is it that has you calling so early?", Regina asked her, trying her best to sound bored. "Henry. I think you should have him for three days. We all agreed it might be best. ONLY three days and then he's back with us. I'll drop him off at yours around lunch time OK?", she heard Emma's voice, speaking nervously.

Regina just sat there in shock for a moment. She needed to process what Emma had just said. Henry was coming to hers for a few days. She was going to have her son back just for a bit. There will be no stupid royal family around to ruin it. She was going to get to see him. She was broken out of her thoughts by Emma's voice asking if she was still there.

"Yes Miss Swan, I will have him for three days...thank you. Bye," Regina ended the call and laid it down slowly on the mini table at the side of the bed.

She turned around to Archie. She leaped onto him and laughed. "I get my son for a few days. I feel like everything is finally getting better.", Regina informed him of her news. "Regina that's great. When is he coming?,"Archie asked her, smiling. "Around lunch time," Regina replied. She looked at the clock on Archie's wall.

"CRAP IT'S ELEVEN-FORTY FIVE," Regina shouted, making Archie jump a little. Regina rushed around naked in Archie's room, picking up her discarded clothes like they would disappear. Archie watched her with amusement. Regina just gave him a teasing annoyed look as she tried to tame her resent bed head caused by Archie.

As Regina was about to go, Archie pulled her down onto his bed. He kissed her then fake pouted as she got back up. "Oh don't worry, I'll call you. I'll be in touch, but It's going to be three days. Think you can handle that?," she asked him, giving him a flirtatious wink. "I will try," he replied, taking her hand and kissing it. She pulled up their entwined hands and kissed his before walking out the door.

Archie looked at the door and was about to collapse on the bed, when he spotted something on the floor. There, on his floor, were a pair of black laced knickers. Archie picked them up and laughed out loud. Regina was in such a rush that she had forgotten a valuable clothing piece. He wondered how long it would be until she noticed. He folded them up and put them on the table, then collapsed on his bed. He was dead to the world.

**So, are you OK with this chapter? I hope you are. I have a lot in store for our dear pairing ;). Regina dear, it is essential that you remember your underwear XD.**


	19. You called me Gina

**AN: Hey guys. Sorry about the huge delay and the waiting you all had to do, I really am sorry. How about I just shut up so you can read chapter 19 huh?**

Regina huffed as she waited at the end of the stairs. Trust Miss Swan to give her Henry on two school days. Even though she wanted to keep him for those two days so she could get the time she needed with him, he still had an education. "HENRY COME ON WE HAVE TO GET YOU TO SCHOOL," Regina yelled up the stairs to her son. "I'm coming, I'm coming, just had to tie my shoes," replied Henry as he rushed down the stairs to his mother who was waiting with a fake impatient look.

"Goodbye Henry, have a good day. Don't get into trouble," Regina said to her son as he got on his school bus. "You too mum," Henry blurted out from the bus window as the bus took off. Regina stopped waving and smiling as the bus disappeared from her sight and sighed. When Emma said three days, what she meant was one day and a few hours the other two days. He'd be spending six hours a day with his Grandma. Regina was seething with anger at that. She needed a walk. Her destination, the forest.

She liked walking in the forest, it was silent apart from the sound of birds and the wind. It was her thinking place. She found a log that was ok to sit on at the side of the toll bridge. Her thoughts were on Henry and how he was doing today. She then ended up thinking about Henry's lack of friends. Because of her. Why did she do this? He was still a kid. No kid should be brought up in all of this magic and mishap. Feeling down, Regina took out her mobile from her coat pocket and speed dialed the only person who could keep her mind off these thoughts.

"Regina, hey. Let me guess, school day huh?", Archie said. "Yes, It's like Miss Swan planned this. Prank the evil queen and just sit there at home laughing," Regina blurted out. "Oh, I doubt that. As bad as a history you have with them, using Henry as a device like that wouldn't be a smart move now would it?," Archie assured her. "No...I guess not," Regina grumbled miserably.

"Where are you?," Archie asked. "Near the toll bridge, it helps me keep calm...sometimes. "You know, thinking over your decisions isn't a good thing Gina, but I am glad you called me," Archie pointed out. Regina let out a small giggle. "What?," Archie asked. "You called me Gina," Regina snickered.

"So I did. Oh...I have something of yours...Gina," Archie said. Regina knew he was smiling mischievously even though she couldn't see him. "What?," she asked him carefully. "Well...in your panic attack rush this the other day, you forgot something valuable," he said. Regina didn't say anything, waiting for him to carry on. "Underwear is an important piece of clothing Regina," he quipped. Regina felt her eyes widen as her mind went back to the other day. She hadn't even noticed when she got home to change that her underwear appeared to be missing. She blushed as Archie was snickering. "Well then, how about I come collect them, is that ok?," Regina purred, smiling as she heard Archie gulp, followed by an "Ok".

Hmmm, Regina you minx ;). Anyways, I know this is a bit short to the usual ones, hope you liked this chapter.


	20. Hi

**I'm so so so so so so soooo sorry for the what...two months I left this story for? I really am. But I am trying to get back to my fanfiction ways. I thought people wouldn't like this fic to be honest. Anyway, lets get on with it shall we?**

Regina had practically ran to Archie's house after their call. When she had knocked on, she needn't have waited so long. He opened the door and saw her flushed face, then grabbed her into the house. Regina jumped on him, while he pulled her She wrapped her legs round his waist, kicking the heels off. They kissed each other with such desperation, such passion, that they needed to stop a little for breathe within seconds. Regina pulled off his jacket, while he smiled into their kiss, pulling off her blazer and feeling the bits of her bare shoulders, where her blue dress straps covered. She had managed to rip off his white shirt, while he flicked off his shoes and tried his best to shimmy out of his brown pants. Regina eyed his muscled chest hungrily, his tie hanging onto his neck, his only remaining clothing. Regina had an idea. She pulled away from the kiss, jumped down and placed her hand on Archie's tie, grinning at him and raising her eyebrow at him suggestively. Archie followed Regina, as she lead them to his room.

The minute they entered his room, Archie pulled Regina out off her dress, then watched her as she tuck off the rest off her clothing. He pulled her onto his bed and she giggled as she hit the sheets, stroking his ginger curls on the top of his head.

He kissed her collarbone, placing even more soft kisses as she sighed contently. Regina roamed her hands onto his chest, sliding her hands down slowly and down to his waist. He placed his lips onto hers, letting his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues were doing a battle dance as they fought with each other, causing them both to moan into each others mouths.

Regina felt the soft nip on her lower lip, as Archie bit it, causing her to moan again. Then she felt it move as their kisses got intense. He wanted her...and she definitely wanted him. Now.

Archie placed his hands on each side of her waist, so he could lower down gently. Regina gasped as he was in her. She moved her legs round his waist again, wanting him to be closer to her as possible. This action caused him to move even closer into her, making them both gasp this time. She felt Archie begin to move a slow rhythm into her. Regina grabbed him tight when he began to pick up speed, her nails digging into his back as she began to lose herself to Archie, her moans got louder and louder, making him go even faster. Finally, she clutched onto him as it finished, then soon after, he clutched onto her, as he felt himself release.

He fell onto her side on the right, pulling her onto his chest. She looked at him tiredly, a soft smile on her lips. He stroked her chin, sharing the same look. "Hi," he whispered, smiling at her. "Hi," she whispered back to him, then rested her head onto his chest.

**There you go! Chapter 20. I hope you liked this one, and again I am super sorry for the huuuge wait.**


End file.
